Let's Call The Whole Thing Off
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Based on Let’s Call The Whole Thing Off by Louis Armstrong. They came from two entirely different worlds but they were perfect for each other. Everyone knew it. Except them. A story of learning to understand another's POV IchiRuki
1. Slow Down

**Title: **Let's Call the Whole Thing Off

**Summary: **Based on Let's Call The Whole Thing Off by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitszgerald. They came from two entirely different worlds but they were perfect for each other. Everyone said it. Everyone knew it. Except them. A story of learning to understand another's point of view. IchiRuki

**Author's Note: **I needed a break from Twisting in the Wind so I decided to start this one. Don't worry… if you've read Twisting. I have all the chapters through 11 completed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter: **Slow Down

She sat in her art studio silently. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at the half finished drawing. Frank Sinatra sang lustily in the background as she leaned forward again and finished another line on the barren tree that was scribbled on the page. She sighed again. Her next sketch was due in the next few days… she had to get it done. The black haired young woman pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stretched luxuriously.

"The food smells good don't they?" She said to a small Siamese cat as she stood up. A new tenet had just moved into the other half of the duplex and she was making dinner to take to them. She figured she might as well help them out as much as she could. She smiled softly as she walked into the kitchen. The Siamese followed hopefully, meowing as it went. "So do you think that they'll be English or French?" She questioned as she fixed the rice into small balls. The cat meowed again and she smiled. "I know Chappy." She finished the rice balls and closed the plastic covering on the rice case and set it in the wicker picnic basket. She closed the top and walked over to the door with the basket in tow. She laughed as the cat danced around her playfully. "No! I have to go deliver this." She stepped out into the foyer and shut the door just before the cat could get out.

The foyer was filled with boxes flooding out of the door next to hers, and voices could be heard from inside. She walked over to the door and pushed it open a crack, knocking on the wall. "Hello?" Her voice seemed to echo as she pushed the door open a little more.

"Hai… everything's alright." She heard someone speaking in Japanese. She tilted her head a little. "Yeah actually I can smell good old Japanese cooking right no-" he blinked over at her and she grinned. "Uhm… hey dude… I gotta go, there's some weird chick here but she has food so it's alright," he finished his sentence. "Yeah… I'll call you back," he pressed the end button on his Blackberri Pearl and looked over at her. The carrot-top put his hands on his hips and looked at her, wondering what she was doing there. Her eyes glanced over at him again, his shirtless upper body was toned and muscular, his jeans hanging low on his carved hips.

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki and uhm…" she didn't finish as he blinked at her. She felt her face flush as he stepped towards her. His jeans slipped a little lower, exposing the etched V of his navel.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked her in Japanese. She grinned sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows. Beautiful amber eyes twinkled from beneath furrowed orange brows.

"The door was open and there were boxes all over the place so I thought… I would bring you some dinner… I figured you'd be eating takeout anyways so I figured fresh takeout was better than anything," her indigo eyes shone but then faded as her eyes scanned the room. Everywhere she saw sports paraphernalia, a negative sign in her eyes. That meant loud parties and loud music and loud friends… long into the night. _'And with a body like that he must have girls all over him.' _She frowned.

"Oh… arigato," he bowed slightly. "Sorry… Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced himself using the traditional Japanese manner. His face was now painted with an obnoxious smirk. She wanted to slap his face in.

"Ichigo Kurosaki here Kurosaki-kun," she forced a grin onto her face. He nodded and took the offered basket. "Uhm if there's anything you need I'm in the other half." She nodded to the door that connected the two. She tried to back out of the house but found herself met with another box. She swung around only to be met with a grunt. The man that carried the other box set it down on another pile. He was attractive as well. His longish sandy blonde hair draped over his nose and his body was just as ripped as the other's.

"Ichigo! Who is this?" The blue eyed Brit leaned down to scrutinize the petite dancer. She narrowed one of her eyes, daring him to come and closer. "Whoa! Fiesty… she's a keeper," Kisuke Urahara clapped his hands to his hips, his own jeans hanging low enough that she could see the elastic of his boxers.

"I have no idea who she is Kisuke, she came in to bring me dinner… now leave her alone," Ichigo waved him off. "Sorry about that. He's a friend of mine, helping me to unpack… I hope we don't bother you, see you later," she nodded as he spoke, wanting to get out of the room as fast as she could. She turned and disappeared into the foyer and into her own house, shutting and locking the door.

"She's hot stuff Kurosaki," Kisuke grinned over at the footballer. Ichigo nodded. She had been wearing a tight blue cowl neck sweater and a pair of hip huggers that he would have sworn were illegal in most countries. "Looks like you're gonna have a fun life from now on," the blonde received a hard smack on the back of his head.

"We have a jock moving in next to us Chappy!" She told the cat. The only thing the Siamese did was roll over from the spot that it had been in. "We have to do something about this!" She nearly panicked. There went her peace and quiet… her virgin ears… her artistic atmosphere! She walked over to the phone and picked it up her fingers quickly dialed her best friend's number with haste.

&&&

_'let meeee entertain yooouuuu…_' Robbie Williams crooned from the silver and black Blackjack cellphone. A muscular arm appeared from a tangle of blankets and slammed into the table. A spew of colorful curses could be heard from the tangled mess. A bleary rust colored eye peered at the clock. 3 AM. Who the hell would be calling him at 3 o'clock at night. "No one I know would call me this early…"

"Renji! Renji you have to help me!" She sounded panicked. The red head immediately shot up in bed. Her voice was distressed and there was no way he was gonna let her continue to freak out. "There's this guy... just get here! Come here!" He yawned a little.

"Rukia… calm down Kuchiki and breathe… tell me what's happened," he stood up, stretching lightly. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Okay so remember I told you there was someone moving into the duplex with me? It's this guy… and he's obnoxious… that smile ooooh!" She fumed from the other line. Renji nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his keys. The basket ball player slipped his wallet into his back pocket and stepped out the door as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay so what's wrong with you again?"

"HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN PAYING ATTENTION ABARAI!?" He heard her screech from the other line. He sighed as he ducked his head into the black Ford F150.

"Just calm down Kuchiki. I'll be there in a few minutes and then you can explain all of this to me when you're calm," he took in a deep breath. He loved her to pieces but sometimes she was so weird.

&&&

"So he's a jock from Japan?" Renji leaned back in her couch. He didn't see what was so wrong with playing sports.

"Yes… and he and his buddy weren't wearing any shirts when I went over."

"They were moving in Rukia or is that not allowed anymore," the redhead yawned again as she paced, her hip huggers tight on her body. He grinned and reached out, snapping the band.

"RENJI!" He shrunk away from her but relaxed, flipping his hips up lightly to scoot himself down the couch, his arms hooked over the back. "He's not allowed to move in! He's obviously a hooligan."

"What are you my grandmother?" Renji nearly choked as she used hooligan.

"There's no other word Abarai!" She nearly slapped him across the face. "I'm never going to get peace again! I'm going to have to deal with his constant parties-"

"Maybe you should move out then," Renji suggested but then knew it was the wrong thing to say and he was forced to duck as a pillow flew at his face. "Okay, next option… set a time or something that he has to shut it down."

"Like he's going to listen," she snapped and he frowned harder.

"Then you're giving in to easily. You know you're doing the same thing that you don't want anyone else to do to you." He received a smack to the stomach. "You are! You're just assuming that he's a no good jock… and I'm a brainless jock aren't I?" Renji posed this question.

"No! You should have seen the look on his face when I was- what are you doing?" She stared at him as he stood and walked into her studio. On the easel was an unfinished pastel drawing of an eye. The eye was orange and amber with a wide pupil and as Renji walked closer to it she felt her face flush. His eyes had been her inspiration for her drawing that day.

"What is this?" Renji raised an eyebrow. His face grew interested as he opened the heavy wooden doors to her studio. The studio was a closed off room with two doors leading into it. Along two walls were huge bay windows that over looked the garden in the backyard. Easels were set up all over the room, a pastel set was laying on the stool where she had been sitting drawing. "An eyeball… filled with fiery passion," the red head tilted his head back towards her.

"Back off Renji!" She warned, following him. She never could explain the things that inspired her. As she looked over at her sketching desk she remembered what else she had been doodling. She nearly sprinted over and closed her sketch book, there were nearly 30 sketch books laying in piles on and around the paint splattered desk but it was what she had just closed that made his interest peak.

"Are you sure you don't like this guy?" Abarai grabbed onto her sketchbook.

"I'm already sick of him," she hissed at him as he brought her face close to his. "I want him out of here!" She spun away from him.

"Fine then… first thing's first we have to see if he's as bad as you think he i--" They both heard it, the constant thumping of heavy rock music. "As you think he is," the redhead smiled evilly as he exchanged glances with his artful counterpart. She smiled back, her eyebrows lifting as she squeezed the book in her arms.


	2. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Chapter: **The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:** HA! It only took me two days to finish this chapter… maybe I'll finish a few more tomorrow! The glossary is just for those of you who don't do ballet.

**Glossary:**

**Fouetté en tournant**: a move where it is the working leg, not the torso, that does the whipping movement. Each fouetté involves the dancer standing momentarily on flat foot with the supporting knee bent as the other ('working') leg is extended in front then whipped round to the side, creating the impetus to spin one turn as the working foot is then pulled in to touch the supporting knee and the dancer executes a relevé, jumping onto pointe. Done 32 times in sequence without touching the working leg to the ground (or falling over, 'travelling' off the stage, etc.) is a bravura performance designed to express the strength, triumph and indomitability of the character.

&&&

"So you've got a new housemate?" The busty blonde leaned forward and Rukia frowned at her. They sat in a busy and bustling Starbuck's Café, Rukia drinking a Dolce Latte and the blonde sipping on an espresso

"Yeah I heard about it from Renji," the lavender haired woman next to her leaned forward with interest. The petite artist averted her eyes from the other two.

"He's a pain in the ass," she hissed from behind her coffee cup. Isane Kotetsu and Rangiku Matsumoto exchanged looks. Isane leaned on her elbow, her fashionable tan corduroy jacket was unbuttoned, exposing her lavender halter top as she leaned forward. Rangiku wore a baby blue long sleeved cowl neck sweater with a black pea coat, the coat however was hanging on the chair behind him.

"What do you mean? He's the star forward for Oxford University," Isane nearly knocked over her cup. "You should be wetting your pants with excitement," the purple haired girl seemed to be rather informed on the carrot-top.

"I'm not going to go pessy legs for that jerk. He's a self righteous fool… and he thinks he's all that," the artist took another drink from her cup.

"You've been like this ever since you came back from America," Rangiku folded her arms around her bust. "What happened to you over there?" Rukia looked down as the other two scrutinized her.

"Nothing!" Rukia nearly threw her cup at the two. She frowned again, this guy was going to cause her more trouble than he was worth… and she knew it all to well.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Isane looked at Rangiku. The blonde scoffed and took another sip of her espresso. Isane leaned forward a little more. "C'mon daaaahling," she drawled and Rukia picked up her Louis Vuitton backpack, shoving her sketchbook into the bag and she stormed out, taking her latte with her.

"I think we pushed her a little far." Rangiku smiled. Isane looked over at her.

"I think we shouldn't have pushed so hard." Isane told her solemnly. The blonde nodded. "She'll tell us in time all about him… and besides… we have to remember that she isn't all that into sports." Isane leaned back slightly, drinking her coffee slowly. "She'll come around." Rangiku nodded.

&&&

"So you're saying you've got a babe living next door to you?" Toshiro questioned as he walked next to his orange haired friend.

"Yeah…if you like grumpy old women," Ichigo grinned. Toshiro rolled his eyes. "She's hot stuff I'm not kidding. She's got an attitude problem though. I've been living next door to her for two months now and she's not spoken to me but three times. Once was the first time we met. The second to tell me to shut up my friends during the Manchester vs. Arsenal game and the third to tell me to shut my music off," the taller man rolled his eyes and his white haired friend chuckled.

As he spoke a girl passed them and he smelt her familiar perfume, that Calvin Klein IN2U. The smell of sweet vanilla, ginger and citrus tingled in his senses. "That was her," he frowned again. Toshiro turned his head and looked at the retreating behind. She was walking beside another girl, her head turned to the side.

"She's cute." Toshiro nodded and Ichigo looked over at him.

"Glad you think so." The orange-head frowned and stepped out of line with his teammate. Toshiro coughed uncomfortably.

"So how's Uryu?" Hitsugaya changed the subject. The footballer stood slightly shorter than Ichigo but just as muscular if not more, his tanned skin was pulled tightly across strong arm muscles. His white hair stood on end as usual but his eyes had perhaps gotten more iridescent.

"Uryu? Oh… he's the same old Ishida, as grumpy as ever," he replied as they walked into the Anatomy room. They had to finish up a lab there. "Let's get at this sucker!" Ichigo nearly cheered, feeling that the cold dead corpse was going to be more friendly than his housemate.

&&&

Ichigo and Toshiro were surprised as halfway through the "autopsy" they were doing Ichigo's cell phone rang making them both scowl. Ichigo picked it up, careful not to get any of what was left of the man's bodily fluids ont hecell phone. "Hello?"

"I've got something for you," Izuru spoke over the line from his "office".

"What is it?"

"Where are you and I'll come bring it to you," Izuru grinned and Ichigo scoffed.

"I'm in hell... where do you think I am during Anatomy class Kira?"

"Sorry... I didn't know where you were..." The ever sly journalist commented.

"That's a load of bull," Ichigo was getting impatient.

"I'll be there in five seconds..." The door to the Anatomy lab swung open and Izuru stepped through the door, mesenger bag and all. Ichigo and Toshiro eyed him. The journalist was usually screwing around... and he was never found where there were dead bodies lying around.

"So?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the blonde pulled a folder out of his messenger bag.

"Well… I got some information on your midget housemate," the ever prompt Izuru handed Ichigo a manila folder. "That's all there is but there's plenty of stuff in there," he spoke as Ichigo examined the thick portfolio. "I even got most of her personal records… medical and things like that, thought you might be interested," the blonde grinned, his messenger bag was shifted as he moved away. "Text me if you need anything else," the future journalist disappeared out the door.

"This should suffice," Ichigo grinned as he flipped through the folder.

"What the hell are you planning Kurosaki?" The white haired man blinked over at him. When the carrot-top didn't reply he frowned. There was something going on here. "Ichigo!" The orange-head simply tucked the folder into his messenger bag and looked over at the other med student.

"I'm just doing some research."

&&&

Rukia took in a deep breath as she handed her portfolio over to her teacher. She held her breath as she waited for the teacher to slip the piece that she had worked so hard on out. Then she heard something that made her heart stop. The teacher let out a small gasp. She opened her eyes as her teacher slipped the picture all the way out of the leather portfolio.

"Miss Kuchiki. This is…" The teacher seemed lost for words as she stared at the brilliant amber eye. The iris of the pastel drawing was a flame with reds and oranges, yellow brimming around the pupil. "This is your best work yet." She looked over at the raven-haired girl. "How long did you work on it?"

"Two days," she looked down. The teacher put a hand to her heart.

"It makes me feel like I just stepped into temptation. Is that what you were thinking about when you drew this?" Her teacher seemed more enthusiastic about this particular painting. She frowned, she had thought it was rather horrible.

"I was actually thinking about someone that I really hate while I was drawing it," she said truthfully. The teacher blinked at her.

"Were you really? Then perhaps the passion of hate that you felt about him or her translated itself to sexual passion in this work," the teacher looked up again and Rukia was gone. "Well I never…"

&&&

Ichigo sat back on his bed, drinking the beer in his hand. He sighed a little, flipping through the channels. His eyes would flit from time to time to the manila folder on his desk. He was tempted to go over and read it but he kept himself from it. He had been putting it off for a few days now. But it was starting to get to him. The carrot-top needed to look at the folder. He stood up, turning off the television and walked over to the folder. He flipped it open along his forearm as he walked into the kitchen, crumpling the beer can as he went. His eyes scanned the papers quickly as he opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. As he took a drink from the bottle something caught his eye. "Julliard?"

She stretched, touching her palms to the ground completely. Her black long sleeved shrug sweater covered the top of her basic baby blue tank leotard, her black thigh high leg warmers were pulled down over her pink pointe shoes. She lifted back up, rising up into an eleve. Her long muscular legs held her there for a second before she lifted one of her feet into an arabesque. Her body stayed straight as she balanced, her leg coming up to almost 120 degrees, her body aligning to support the elevated angle. She swung her leg back down and immediately swung the other up and allowed herself to followed through with the force of the kick, spinning on her toe as she kept herself moving.

"Wait… what did it say about Julliard?" He nearly dropped the folio as he searched the page. "Transferred from Julliard this year? Why would she transfer from a school like that to here?" He furrowed his brow.

She spun, easily gliding into fifth position, placing one foot carefully in front of the other. _"A series of 32 f__ouetté en tournant… if you can do that then you will be good enough."_ She heard the voice again. She lifted up on her toe. _'I will do this… I am determined… I will show them.'_

Ichigo walked over to her front door and reached up his hand to knock on it, as he did he noticed the crack in the door. He pushed it open with his finger tips and looked around. The house was modestly furnished with a worn chocolate brown couch and matching loveseat. The rest of the house was done in rich golds and browns, the walls were left to their original wood and pictures were hung in artful places. A fresh bouquet of marigolds were sitting in a vase on the square dining table. The antique chest of drawers that held her book bag was what caught his attention however for beside it was a set of wooden doors. He silently padded towards the door, caught somewhere between curiosity and fear. He pushed one of the doors open a few inches and snuck into the room. He looked around in awe as he did. Photographs were everywhere of beautiful dancers and cityscapes. He walked over to a drawing table and ran his hand across one of the charcoal drawings that were in the sketchbook.

_'Fifteen.'_ She panted for breath as she spun, never getting dizzy she continued on. _'Seventeen.'_

One of them, near the right hand corner was one that looked a little like himself, it must have been from a while ago for the charcoal had not budged when he touched it. She was an amazing artist. He then turned to where he heard a soft thunk every once in a while. He stepped slowly towards a back door which was slightly ajar and thought about how apparently lazy she was for never shutting any of her doors.

_'Twenty.'_ She whispered mentally. _'Twenty-two.'_ _"A series of 32…" _She set her thoughts again.

Ichigo crawled on all hands and knees, peering in through the crack in the door and what he saw before him was amazing. It looked like a dance studio that he had seen in a movie once, however, the woman in the middle of the floor was nothing like the actress he had seen, she was much more focused and serious looking as she concentrated on spinning. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a few tendrils stuck to her sweat stained face. He could almost see her crying, and for some reason her determination made him want to cheer.

_'Twenty-eight.'_ Then suddenly her stomach sunk as she felt the familiar pain of a sprained ankle. Her ankle gave out and she crumpled to the floor in a heap of flesh and woven fabric. "Twenty-eight…" She pressed her face into her hands as sobs of pain over took her and Ichigo backed up so that she wouldn't see him, only to back up into a table which gave off a loud thunk as it hit the wall. He flinched. There was only one thing to do. He stood and sprinted as fast as he could out of her house and into his own.

&&&

"Damn it." She buried her face into her hands as the doctor wrapped up her ankle.

"You'll need to stay off this ankle for a while. I have a prescription for her," the doctor spoke directly to Renji who nodded. When his best friend had called him in tears he had rushed immediately to her side. "Stay off it do you hear? Take these once every four hours and use the crutches where ever you go Rukia." The doctor had dealt with injuries like this from the petite dancer before. He knew she pushed herself too hard sometimes.

"Yeah… I know the drill." She stood up on her good foot and pulled the crutches under her arms. "This is going to be the end of me Renji." She crutched out the door.

"You're just overreacting again." The redhead followed her out.


	3. Never Enough

**Chapter: **Never Enough

**Author's Note: **Woo! That last chapter was fun to right… I hope it was equally as fun to read… but uhm… you guys that are adding me to your alert lists and stuff… you wanna… give me… a review or two? _Sniffle _but I'm happy you all like the stories! Now let's see what happens when she's forced to rely on him tell me what you think of it!

&&&

Ichigo scribbled another vocabulary word down on his notebook, looking up at the clock. He sighed and leaned back a little. It had been a day since his petite housemate had sprained her ankle while he was watching. He was wondering how she was doing as he hadn't heard from her. Not that is surprised him. Why did it even bother him? He flipped his pencil around his fingers, flipping it up into the air on accident. He reached up and caught it before it fell too far. Then he looked over as the first bars of "Call Me Irresponsible" crooned from his Backberri. He grinned and picked up the little silver and black phone. "Yo," he laughed as a grumpy voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Uryu nearly shouted. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Guess what? I got my transfer papers! I'm coming to England!" Uryu cheered. The orange haired striker lifted an eyebrow as his best friend laughed.

"You're awefully excited about that aren't you?" The Japanese footballer asked in his natural language.

"Oh man! Like you wouldn't believe," the man on the other line replied.

"What are you throwing a party for yourself?" Ichigo laughed again as a string of curses entered his ears. "The hell was that Ishida?" Before he could reply Ichigo heard a knock at his front door. "Hey dude, hold on, I have a visitor," Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was and who he saw standing there was not what he expected. His petite housemate, crutches and all, was balancing in the hallway looking ashamed of herself. "Hey… I gotta go Ishida," he pressed the end button and slipped his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Haven't you ever thought about wearing a shirt Kurosaki?" She hissed and Ichigo let one of his sexy grins flash across his lips.

"Have you ever thought about not being so much of a bitch?" He quipped which earned him a jab to the stomach with a crutch, doubling the young man over in pain.

"I'm here to ask a favor of you." She looked down and he looked up at her from his crumpled position.

"Why should I do a favor for someone who stabs people in the stomach with a crutch?" He grumbled and she gave him a death glare.

"Because I have crutches Kurosaki. I can't do some of the things I used to," Rukia's black hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail but a few stray hairs were curled around her face. She wore a pair of black leggings and a long cowl neck sweater.

"Kinda eighties don't you think, crip?" He lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he saw her lift the crutch to whack him again but he backed away. "How'd you hurt yourself anyways?" He asked slyly and leaned forward, a teasing look met her deadly glare. "And that look ain't gonna kill me Kuchiki so stop trying."

"Who knows maybe I can spew acidic man mangling fluid from my eyes?" She hissed in reply.

"What planet are you from?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"The one that hates retarded people like you."

"Oooh harsh at least I'm not helpless enough to become a paraplegic when I sprain an ankle." That comment almost had him seeing stars as she hit him upside the head with her crutches. "Well Kuchiki! It seems to can finally reach to a normal person's height with those crutches," the crutch made another swing at him and he caught it.

"Just so you know… I broke my ankle and I really need your help," her eyes suddenly grew helpless and he straightened up.

"What?" He folded his arms. She looked down again.

"I uhm… can't move something in my studio." She looked up at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I have to rearrange some things for my still life set up for class and…"

"I'll do it if you fix me dinner. You're dinner was really good that night," Ichigo was hoping to get a free meal out of this even if she was a stubborn mule.

"Fine," she turned and crutched off. She stopped at the door and looked over at him, waiting for him to walk after her. He rolled his eyes and walked after her, shutting the door to his side of the duplex.

"What still life is this?" He asked her as she crutched a head of him.

"None of your business Kurosaki," she snapped. She seemed to be in a worse mood than before. His eyes narrowed as she led him into the studio that he had been in before. "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to," was her next command.

"Yes master," Ichigo smart assed in return. She poked him with the crutch and he grunted. "Now what is it that you need moving?" He looked around the room, his hands on his hips.

"That cabinet needs to be moved to the left and the easels have to be shifted to the right. I'm going to put the bench there and the artists will be sitting on it," she pointed to each thing in turn and he followed her petite hand with his eyes.

"Wait are there going to be more artists painting this thing?" He looked over at her.

"You honestly don't know anything do you Kurosaki? The models that come and pose for a still life are called artists also," she explained offhandedly.

"Sorry I'm not an emo painter."

"Kurosaki… do any of my paintings look _emo_ to you?" She motioned around her and his eyes scanned the room, seeing the door that he had watched her dance through was closed off. His eyes stopped on a painting of a beautiful dancer stretching down wearing a pink tutu and leotard.

"Why did you quit Julliard?" He asked suddenly which took her off guard.

"Wha-why?" She blinked over at him. He folded his arms across his chest. "How-"

"I've heard about it around the school, whispers about your returning from America suddenly… so why did you?" He looked over at her.

In her mind she heard it again. _"A series of 32…" _She cringed. "I wasn't good enough," she looked away from him. "Now leave it alone," he realized he had touched upon an extremely tender wound and he left it.

&&&

"So he came over to your house last night? And then what happened?" Isane leaned over from her easel next to Rukia.

"I... nothing!" She hissed. "What do you mean and then what happened?" The raven haired girl continued to sketch the jug that they had been told to draw that day.

"I was just curious, calm down girl you're gonna mess up your sketch," the purple haired woman put a hand on Rukia's forearm.

"Isane… this guy is gonna make me go insane. One second he's nice to me the next he's asking me about Julliard." She snapped her charcoal pencil. Isane leaned away from her as she stood up and walked over to get a new pencil.

"So he asked you about Julliard? So what?" Isane spoke again as Rukia came back from the table.

"He asked my why I quit," she took the pencil back to the paper.

"Ooh… and what did you tell him."

"That it was _NONE_ of his _DAMN_ business!" She crushed the tip of her pencil against the paper. She cursed again and flipped to a new page, having to start over.

&&&

"So what'd she say?" Kisuke kicked the ball up into the air and Ichigo bounced it off his inner leg and kicked it back.

"She said _"I wasn't good enough_" even though obviously she was because otherwise she wouldn't have made it into the school in the first place," he shrugged as Toshiro joined the group and kicked the ball up and over to Ichigo who caught it with his hands.

"You can't figure her out can you?" Toshiro grinned which received him a swift kick to the thigh as he shifted away from the other footballer.

"Apparently he can't," a familiar voice spoke from behind them and the footballers turned to see Izuru walking towards them. "Guess what I found Kurosaki," he grinned and the other two exchanged looks.

&&&

Rukia sat at her easel in her house, staring at the two models that sat before her, posed as she wanted them but she couldn't seem to get the right fell from them. "Alright guys. Sorry… I guess today's not going to work." The models stood up.

"It's alright Miss Kuchiki. We'll be here for you if you need us," the wife patted her on the shoulder and Rukia nodded.

"Thanks guys… but I'll have to call you two later… I just can't draw right now," she sighed as they walked out. Her cat circled around her and jumped onto the stool where the model was supposed to sit. Chappy meowled and Rukia blinked. "No! I'm not going to do that Chappy." The petite dancer folded her arms.

"I wanna girl with lips like mooorrrphiiiinee!" She heard from her front door and laughed as Renji walked in, sweaty from basketball practice and half in his uniform half in street clothes.

"Renji!" She crutched in from her studio. "I have a favor to ask of you!" She grinned. Her best friend would be a perfect study.

"What is it my love?" He swung around the corner.

"You're in a good mood," she scanned him looking for any signs of drug usage. "Are you high?"

"High on liiife!" He sang then his face dimmed a little to worry. "How are you doing? Having to rely on your rock-your-socks-jock housemate?"

"Renji sometimes I wonder if you ever really grew up," she rolled her eyes. "Will you model for me? I need a good body," she grinned.

"Alright… where?" He looked around. She pointed at the studio and he nodded slowly as if to say that he was just kidding and walked off.

"Just take your shirt off and sit on the stool."

"Wait! This entails taking my shirt off? That might be deadly to your health!" This comment earned him a hit to the gut with her crutch. "Ooh, and you're deadly to mine." He pulled his jersey off and sat on the stool, one foot touching the ground the other resting on the second rung. He turned his head to look at another one of her pictures and hear her say the magic words.

"Hold that pose," she grinned from behind her art pad. "Now don't move."

"You had to pick the hardest one to hold huh?" He replied, not moving his jaw. His hands were clasped to the back of the chair to hold him in place as he was leaning so now he was stuck in that pose for several hours.

"I'll make you dinner… and breakfast if you want," her voice came from across the room, he turned his eyes towards her.

"Oooh… breakfast… that sounds suggestive… what did your teacher tell you about sleeping with hot studs in your house?" A crutch almost hit him but she stopped, realizing that this would mess up his pose.

"You know what I meant Abarai!" She flushed. He chuckled, she was cute when she was like this instead of the frigid bitch that he had seen for a while.

"I know I know… I'll stay in the separate bedroom… it's too bad really… we used to sleep in the same room… the same bed even!"

"Yeah until your hands started roaming," she retorted.

"Well that too…" His grin reduced back into the curious look that he had had on his face earlier.

"You're going to be the death of me," she joked back then fell silent as she continued drawing.

"Are you ever going to tell him why you quit Julliard?"

"Renji," her voice was warning.

"You won't ever tell Rangiku and Isane… so why not tell him?"

"Renji."

"I'm just saying… you'll never see the guy again after college… you may as well tell him why you quit."

"You quit too," the voice replied.

"I know."

&&&

"So you're saying that this guy knows everything there is to know about her?" Ichigo leaned forward and Izuru nodded.

"They grew up together, danced together, lived together, went to Julliard together… I mean they went through everything. It's just this year that they stopped living together… he could be the answer you're looking for," Izuru grinned.

"So why's he a basketball player now?" Toshiro tilted his head as he leaned back in his chair, the pub around them bustled with activity.

"Well from what I can tell he's always played basketball but he's only now stopped dancing. It seems that there was something going on at Julliard that made them both quit. According to the papers that I had wired from a contact there she was one of the best they had, a real ballerina," Kira leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head as their dinners came.

"So he's a ballerino?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow as his sheperd's pie was set down before him.

"I believe the technical term is danseur… but I guess that works," Izuru scratched the back of his head. "So all you have to do to find out is call him." The blonde slid the papers across to Ichigo.

"Yeah…" He put the number into his cell phone. "I'll have to do that."

"So why are you so adamant about finding out about this girl?" Kisuke said through his t-bone.

"I dunno… I just want to know why she doesn't tell anyone she dances… and you know… getting kicked out of a school like Julliard can really be a blow to someone's psyche," Ichigo shrugged and started in on his filete. "I'm just curious." The other men around the table all exchanged looks and he blinked over at them. "I am!" He said more forcefully and the others nodded then the whole table began to laugh.

&&&

"RRRRRUUUUKIAAAA!" Renji crooned as he swung in through her front door. The petite artist looked over at him from her studio, for once the shades were opened and so were both doors and it seemed like she had been doing some cleaning.

"Hey! I'm done."

"Took you a freakin week," he walked over. He was used to her taking her time drawing him… she had been since they were little but this one had taken her longer to do than any other time. She grinned as he walked over to look at the picture.

"I took some liberties," she motioned to the now oil painted surface. Renji examined it. For the most part she had kept him sitting on the stool, a shadow beneath it and behind him. His left foot was on the ground and his right was resting on the second peg, the expensive Nike shoes were drawn to color. His jeans were shadowed and ripped in the right places but one of his arms was, instead of behind him like they had been, resting on his thigh. His muscular body was shadowed and looked carved to perfection, his red hair pulled back in its spiky ponytail and the white sweatband that was tied around his head was even knotted.

"Rukia… I hate to say this… but that is one hot stud." She whacked him in the ribcage with her crutch.

"You're in love with yourself," she laughed as he rubbed his sore belly.

"You're not in love with me," he groaned, "I'm gonna be happy when those crutches are taken away from you."

"It's never enough for you to just leave it is it?" She stood up and he looked over at her curiously.

"Isane and Rangiku are now asking me more than ever about what happened at Julliard. It's like a jete without the grand[**1**," She folded her arms.

"Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"You always are aren't you?" She shook her head. "Let's just drop it okay… I'm upset enough."

&&&

'Let meeee entertain yoouuu.' Renji answered his Blackjack. "Hello?" But the voice tha the heard on the other line was not the person he was expecting.

"Is this Renji Abarai?"

"Yeah." He turned the keys to his F150.

"I have a few questions for you." Ichigo leaned back on his bed, his pen in his mouth.

**Glossary:**

[1 A grand jeté is a long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other. It is most often done forward and usually involves a split in mid-air (also called _grand écart en l'air_). It is referred to in some schools as a _Saut de chat_, or "Grand Pas de Chat". Otherwise known as a big leap. What Rukia is referring to here is the fact that her friends are asking her questions well knowing how she feels about them is like the jump but it has no appeal to her making it just a little baby step in their eyes... hope that helps


	4. It Had Better Be Tonight

**Chapter: **It Had Better Be Tonight

**Author's Note: **XDD I took some liberties with the title on that one. No I did not accidentally put a D on the end… I meant for it to be there XDDD

&&&

Renji ducked his head against the icy wind, his collar flipped up around his ears, a black beanie crammed over his hair. His red scarf was knotted neatly around his neck as he trudged towards the pub where he was supposed to meet his football playing counterpart. They had set a meeting for December 10. And here it was, two months later and he was seriously going to the meeting. At first he was unsure of meeting and talking to this guy after all he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Rukia. His best friend had finally healed and was now forced to wear an ankle brace when walking or in her case, dancing. The redhead walked into the pub and looked around, pulling his beanie from his head and replacing it with the white sweatband he always wore.

"Renji Abarai?" Ichigo spoke from a corner table. Renji looked over at him curiously then smiled, the orange-head was grinning next to two mugs of draught beer. Ichigo's eyes scanned the supposed "danseur" he certainly looked like he could dance, with long legs and a muscular upper body Ichigo figured that Izuru hadn't been lying but Ichigo was wondering if he wasn't too muscular to be a dancer… weren't they supposed to be light and lithe? As the danseur walked towards him he did notice that there was a grace in his step, a defined swagger that made him seem almost arrogant.

"You must be Ichigo," the redhead sat in the booth across from him, pulling his coat off. Ichigo nodded his head.

"You got that right," he extended his hand to the danseur and he took it. Ichigo almost blinked in surprise, the grip that he was offered was extremely strong yet controlled. He was surprised to say the least.

"Nice to meet you. I hear we have a friend in common," Renji grinned.

"Using the term _friend_ loosely yeah I guess," Ichigo laughed, leaning back, the guy wasn't so bad. He had thought he was going to be some arrogant prick.

"Yeah… she's a piece of work isn't she?" Renji chuckled, taking a drink from his beer mug.

"So… are you really a dancer?" Ichigo questioned right off the bat. Renji choked into his mug.

"Yee-aah," Renji gave out a full bellied roar of laughter and Ichigo blinked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just… I didn't think anyone knew that," he wiped tears from his eyes. "Yeah I am dancer… technically-"

"A danseur right?" Ichigo leaned forward. Renji blinked and nodded. "So tell me… aren't you a little big to be a dancer? I always thought they were supposed to be little and thin…"

"Not muscular and straight."

"I didn't say anything about you being gay!"

"I know but you were thinking it… everyone always thinks that dancers are light in their loafers… to use a modern expression." He chuckled. "But in face most of the danseurs I know… marry their dance partners."

"Hmm… okay so you got me there… but aren't you a little big?" Ichigo leaned back against the leather seat behind him, hooking his arms over the back of the seat.

"Nah… I'm about the right size to be honest. I'm heavy enough that I can support just about any size dancer. But to be honest the only person I really dance with is R-" He stopped and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Rukia?" The carrot-top noticed his discomfort.

"Well yeah… she and I a-_were_ dance partners… is that why you called me here?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that, I saw her dancing," Ichigo said offhandedly.

"Really? How was it? Was she beautiful?" Renji leaned forward and Ichigo looked over at him. "Sorry… I just haven't seen her dance in a long time, I knew she did… I even do sometimes…"

"So dancing must have meant a lot to you two huh?" Ichigo took another drink from his beer and Renji nodded.

"Yeah… we met when we were in dance class…" He grinned.

They talked long into the night, about anything and everything, veering away from his original point Ichigo found that he liked the other's company, it was a change from his regular friends. The enthusiastic redhead seemed some what innocent in a way, though from his description the two had grown up extremely poor. He found himself captured by his descriptions of the dancers that the two of them had danced with. Apparently they had danced up on the stage at the New York City Ballet together, his description of how it felt once they got that standing ovation made Ichigo think back to the first time he had ever won a college football game… the crowd had rushed out onto the field, lifting him up on their shoulders. They talked even as they walked to their separate cars, Renji's wild gesticulations made Ichigo laugh as he described the subway system in New York.

"Alright… so wanna do this again? It was fun!" Ichigo laughed as they stood in the parking lot.

"Yeah sure… I like you a lot better now that I know you… maybe Rukia was wrong about you," the red head grinned.

"Maybe she was," Ichigo nodded, "you like football?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah…" Ichigo ended up inviting him over to the party that he and Kisuke were planning to throw for the game that was to be played on Saturday. "It should be fun." He watched the redhead walk away and suddenly he felt better, he had made friends with him and in the end he might make better company than some of his other friends. He watched as the danseur drove away with a grin on his face. "Looks like I have the upper hand miss dancer." He stepped into the gold 4runner and turned it on. "I wonder how they got to Julliard though… if they didn't have any money…" He looked in the rearview mirror. "Naah… that's a bad question isn't it?" He chuckled and drove away.

&&&

Rukia sat on her bed, her legs folded Indian style, her elbows on her knees with her face in her hands as she flipped halfheartedly through a dance magazine. She sighed lightly and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her indigo eyes searched the magazine dully and she stretched luxuriously, touching her shoulders to the bed behind her in a full body arc that could rival that of a cat's. Her legs unfolded from their position and she rolled off the bed into a standing position.

'_I wanna girl with lips like morphiiine…_' She heard the opening bars of her cell phone ringer and she looked over at it. She blinked then walked over, picking up the pink SideKick iD. He brother's picture was plastered across the screen, he was grinning, not something he usually did but it was taken when she had gotten in to Julliard. "Rukia." She flipped open the phone just as he spoke.

"Bya-nii." She walked out of her bedroom into the connected bathroom. Her slight hand reached over and twisted on the bathwater.

"You haven't called me in a while and I was wondering how you were doing," the older man's voice spoke over the phone, "you know I like to hear from you from time to time."

"Bya…kuya…" She sighed as she pulled off her shirt. "You know I'm really busy with art class and every-"

"I'm coming over for Christmas," he spoke again. She froze in her movements, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You are?" She gulped. The petite dancer looked over at her bathtub which was steaming and she poured in a ton of bubble bath.

"Yes… you aren't opposed to that are you?" Byakuya questioned. She thought about this. No not necessarily… but she was terrified of what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted to speak with you about your education," she knew it. Why else would the second most powerful man on the board of directors to a conglomerate like Sony want to come and talk to the lowly masses?

"Byakuya… I told you I'm not dancing anymore," she sighed over the phone and she heard him scoff.

"Because of that stupid little…"

"Nii-saaaan." She whined at him and he shut up. "Please if you're just going to come here because of that then don't even bother," the raven haired beauty pulled off her jeans and underwear, sinking into the hot bathwater.

"I want to see you again," Byakuya's voice sounded sincere, "I miss seeing my only family Rukia."

"Yeah right," she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing brother… alright you can come but I'm warning you I have an annoying jerk living next to me," she grumbled into the phone, "now I'm taking a bath… can you let me bathe in peace or do you have something else to say?"

"Rukia… oh never mind… I talk to you when I get there," she heard him make to hang up.

"I love you brother." There was a pause on the other line.

"I love you too Rukia." He hung up and she sighed, sinking into her bath.

&&&

Ichigo looked over his Anatomy papers with a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. It was nearly 9:35… why was she taking a shower at this time of night? He stood up and walked down the stairs from his loft. He walked over to the door and opened it, walking out into the main foyer. The single door that led out of the duplex was closed but he could see through the one bay window that it was snowing heavily outside. He lifted up his hand and knocked on the door.

Upstairs Rukia blinked, wondering who would be bothering her at this time of night. She was busy drying herself off as she heard the knock again. _'It's not Renji… he has a key and he would have barged in here singing.' _She dried off her leg._ 'But it could be him… he may have forgotten the key.'_ She sighed lightly, pulling on her underwear. She slipped her pink camisole and pink and blue striped pajama bottoms. If it was Renji he had seen her in less than what she was wearing.

"Hold oon!" She called as she heard the knock again. Ichigo grinned, so she was going to answer the door. "I'm coming." She walked down the stairs to the door and opened it only to be met with a pair of smiling amber eyes. "Kurosaki," she tried to shut it.

"Listen… I wanted to apologize for asking you about Julliard," he rubbed the back of his head. "And I was thinking that maybe we should start over," he grinned.

"Start over Kurosaki?" She was so frustrated with him that she nearly just threw up her arms and said yes. "Start what over? There's nothing to start over! You screwed up get over it," she turned and slammed the door shut. Ichigo stared at the door for a few minutes and sighed. There had to be some way to get through to this girl.


	5. Comin' Home Baby

**Chapter: **Comin' Home Baby

**Author's Note:** YO! You ask therefore I give… I am so excited about this chapter because there are a few new characters coming in and a few old are making their reappearance…who are they? What is this all about Julliard and why is Renji so weird? I dunno! But maybe we'll find out. _Wink _uhm… some back story finally to what happened at Julliard but not the full story yet… and maybe a fight. _Claps_ yay Renji's gonna blow his top!

**Glossary:**

**CFO: **Acronym for Chief Financial Officer, the business official who takes care of the money and money management in a conglomerate company or even a smaller one.

&&&

Rukia lay asleep in her bed, the sheets pulled up over her head, her body tangled in the soft Egyptian cotton. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed, her other arm was curled up near her head. Her black hair was sticking up in the front and the rest was a tangled mess. Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering as she came to. She sighed again, turning over in her bed, resting a forearm on her forehead. _'Why did I wake up?'_ She looked over at the clock. It read 4 AM. She groaned as she heard a knock at her door. _'Who the HELL?'_ She stood up shakily, her body not awake at all. She dragged her groggy self to the door.

"Hullo?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eye sleepily. What she saw on her front doorstep was none other than her brother himself with his suitcase. "Bya-nii?" She looked up at the black haired man.

"Rukia," he smiled.

&&&

4 hours of sleep later Rukia was sitting at the dining room table with her brother, who held a bemused look on his face. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about again brother?" She lifted an eyebrow. The business man that usually wore a business suit was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved indigo cashmere sweater.

"I wanted to see how you were recovering from your injury and see how you were recovering from your _other_ injuries…" he nodded his head to her chest. She placed a hand over her heart and nearly slapped her brother.

"Byakuya you know I wasn't heart broken when I left that place," she looked off to the side, "I was actually quite joyful." She grinned.

"Rukia."

"Bya-nii."

"Please be serious with me," the black haired man placed his hand on his sister's. She looked at his hand and then looked up at him.

"I am Byakuya. I was happy when I left… it was my choice," she looked away from him.

"You're not looking me in the eye Rukia. Tell me… was it Renji's choice as well to leave?"

"He followed me brother, you know we are always together," she looked up at him. "I really don't want to talk about this… why can't anyone just let it lie?" She stood up and walked away from her brother.

"Dance for me," her brother commanded. "Rukia dance for me."

"No. You know I don't dance anymore," she ran a hand over the antique stained wood of the chest of drawers.

"Rukia Kuchiki! If you're telling me that _you_, of _all_ people, don't dance anymore then I'll eat my shoe," Byakuya laughed.

"I hope you like leather."

"Rukia."

"No!" She folded her arms across her chest, keeping her back to him.

"Rukia if you didn't dance anymore then tell me how you broke your ankle?" Her brother pointed out and she froze. So he figured it out.

"I… was dancing."

"So then explain to me why you won't dance for me?" He threw his arms out to his sides exasperatedly.

"Because! I don't dance for people anymore."

"Oh but you dance for your cat…" He motioned.

"She's not a person… she's not that cruel," she looked over her shoulder at the black haired man.

"Rukia…" There was a knock at the door and Rukia swiftly walked across the room, opening it, immediately an orange haired girl pummeled into her followed by a raven haired girl.

"Ichi-niii!" They cried in unison. "Huh… you're not Ichi-nii." The orange haired girl looked up at her.

"Nope… sure you got the right address Yuzu?" They examined a piece of paper. Two suitcases and backpacks were set by the front door.

"Yeah… I know I did _Karin_." Yuzu made a face. The door next to them opened and Ichigo stepped out into the hallway. "ICHI-NIII!" She slammed into the orange haired young man and the black haired girl followed.

"Oof! I think you gutted me Karin… do I look like a corpse to you?" He laughed and Byakuya's head stuck out the door above Rukia's.

"How noisy," he observed and Ichigo looked over.

"Gomen, they're my sisters." _'Oh great… three monsters next door.'_ "Yuzu, Karin this is my neighbor, Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo introduced her to the girls.

"Hey!" Yuzu grinned and Karin simply folded her arms.

"Hiii…" Rukia said sarcastically. She then disappeared into her house with her brother.

&&&

"So your brother's over?" Renji questioned as he pulled off his shoes and stepped into the house. Rukia nodded solemnly.

"He's being a bastard right now and he's decided that I need to move back to New York and finish out school at Julliard," she sighed.

"You could never go back there," Renji hugged her. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath of his scent; like spices and coffee, a smell that she was used to.

"Let's go," she pulled him up the stairs. Byakuya sat on an antique rocking chair, one ankle resting on his knee with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Renji Abarai," Byakuya nodded to him and the redhead offered his hand. The CFO shook the danseur's hand with a nod.

"Sir, I heard you said something about our returning to Julliard?" Renji asked as he sat down on the chocolate brown couch next to Rukia, the rocking chair placed at such an angle that he could easily see them.

"Yes I did. I was hoping to convince the two of you two to return," he sipped on his tea with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"No." Renji said simply and stood up. "Good is that all we needed to discuss?"

"Sit back down Renji," Byakuya said without even moving a muscle. Renji frowned and walked away from him, folding his arms over his chest. He stared at a particularly interesting spot on the wall.

"Brother, we already told you what happened there," Rukia frowned.

"Yes but I have asked the faculty to over look all that," Byakuya looked up from his tea.

"That doesn't MATTER!" Renji suddenly exploded. "JUST because THEY forget so easily DOES NOT mean that WE HAVE!" He put force into each word.

"Renji…"

"DO YOU NOT _THINK_ BEFORE YOU SPEAK? HAVE YOU EVEN _THOUGHT_ ABOUT HOW WE MIGHT _FEEL_ ABOUT GOING BACK TO THAT _FUCKING_ SCHOOL?" Renji's face was contorted into a fearsome scowl.

"Renji…"

"Stay out of this Rukia," her brother looked over at Renji calmly. "Renji… I think you need to come to an understanding that the two of you aren't going to go very far if you continue to hide in the shadows like…"

"DO YOU EVEN _LISTEN_? ARE YOU FUCKING _DEAF_ BECAUSE I DON'T SEE YOUR HANDICAP BADGE! OR MAYBE YOU'RE SECRETLY A PART OF THE RETARD ANONYMOUS GROUP BECAUSE I THINK WE TOLD YOU A _YEAR_ AGO THAT WE WEREN'T _GOING_ BACK!" The danseur threw his arms into the air in frustration.

"Yes you did and I was hoping that you would be so kind as to humor me in this subject," Byakuya looked over at Rukia.

"Brother… I can't go back there… not after what they did to us." Rukia shook her head.

"So it was a little prank…"

"LITTLE?" Renji roared, stepping forward and pointing his finger at the CFO. "YOU FUCKING DON'T KNOW WHAT _LITTLE_ IS! _LITTLE _IS EGGING SOMEONE'S CAR, _LITTLE_ IS TPING SOMEONE'S HOUSE, _LITTLE_ IS FUCKING SHAVING SOMEONE'S HEAD WHILE THEY'RE ASLEEP! BUT TRYING TO _KILL_ SOMEONE IS **NOT FUCKING **_**LITTLE**_!" Renji said it, the one thing that made Rukia flinch. "They fucking tried to kill you sister and you're saying it was a little fucking prank? The hell is wrong with you Byakuya..."

"Renji," the black haired man stood up and walked over, grabbing his sister's best friend by the front of his shirt. "I think I know what's best for my sister…"

"EXACTLY! YOU _THINK_ YOU KNOW!" They heard a shout from behind them. "Now would the two of you shut the hell up and get away from me…" She turned and ran into her studio, shoving her things out of the way, grabbing her sketch book and a charcoal pencil and disappearing into her dance studio. The heavy wooden doors slammed closed with an echoing thunk and the two exchanged looks.

&&&

"Are they always that noisy Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looked over at him the orange haired footballer shook his head.

"So they're not? Boy that fight the other night was really something wasn't it?" Karin leaned back, She had grown out her hair since the last time he had seen her and she was now looking much like a girl, wearing a pair of jeans and a semi-tight blue t-shirt. Her long black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her eyes were lined with black liner and mascara.

"Woo boy! I was shocked," Yuzu giggled from behind the kitchen counter. The orange haired girl wore a pair of tight jeans and a baby blue long sleeved v-neck sweater. He was surprised at how much the two had grown in the past years. Her long hair nearly reached her waist and was pulled over one shoulder in a long curly ponytail near the left side of her neck.

"You guys are really bad," Ichigo spoke sullenly from the couch. After he had listened to the fight two nights before he had begun to worry about his petite housemate. He watched as Byakuya stormed out with his bag in tow, shouting up at her that he was going to stay in a hotel and Renji walking out to his car and driving away. He chewed on his bottom lip for a second then stood up. "Can you two handle yourselves for a while?" Ichigo looked over at them, both of them startled by his abrupt standing.

"Yeah… we're in England dude! We can handle anything…" Karin jeered from behind Yuzu's laptop.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" He let a bemused smile cross his lips. "Alright I'm getting dressed…"

"Oh my god Ichigo! You learned to dress while you were away! Shocking," Yuzu earned herself a quick slap to the stomach.

"I'm going out." He jumped up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom, returning when he had pulled on a white long sleeved shirt with a blue Manchester United shirt over it. His jeans were worn slightly but seemed to be comfortable and the girls were surprised that he was wearing a pair of the new socks that they had bought him. He slipped his feet into a pair of white and blue Pumas by the door.

"Where are you going out?" Karin blinked as he pulled on his Oxford hoodie and zipped it up hurriedly.

"I'm taking my cell phone if you girls need anything," he slipped the phone into his hoodie pocket and slipped his wallet into his jeans pocket. He then immediately disappeared out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Now where is he going?" Yuzu looked over at Karin who shrugged. "Hmm…" The orange haired girl blinked.

"I guess this means we have free reign of the house, huh?" Karin bobbed her head.

"I guess that does." The two teenagers exchanged looks. "I knew coming to Ichi-nii's would be fulfilling."

&&&

Rukia lay on her back, staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. She had dragged her sorry carcass there from the dance studio only a few hours before. She hadn't slept in nearly three days and she was starting to get shadows under her eyes, blood shot from her crying. She had never known a time when she was this upset except after the "prank" that had been played on herself and Renji.

_'Looks like your life sucks worse than you thought it did… you don't even have a friend in the world anymore…'_ She tried to breathe through her nose but found she couldn't. Her breath was coming in through her mouth and she buried her face into her pillow as another heave of dry sobs hit her. She kept thinking about the terrifying prank that had been pulled on them and now about her brother's fight with her best friend.

"Damn it." She tried to bury her face into her pillow further. Maybe if she smothered herself the world wouldn't seem so bad. Then she sat up. Had she really considered suicide? She blinked. She had never been that depressed before. She flopped back on the bed and began to twist her body, kicking and punching and throwing herself around on the bed, fussing with the sheets that were tangled around her feet. She screamed and in frustration threw herself on the floor. Then she heard a knock at her door. It must be Renji or Byakuya. She threw herself back down again. "FUUCK!" She buried her face into her arms harder and harder.

"Rukia?" She looked up at the speaker.


	6. Stay Home

**Chapter: **Stay Home

**Author's Note: **Hmm… finally some IchiRuki HAHA! I am happy _folds arms_ and you should be too… uhm… we finally find out what our little dancer does for a living… I bet you'd never guess… a dancer? a waitress? a flourist? All of these are good answers… but they're all wrong. _Stares at a spot on the ground_ thank you shuhei I think you'll find that it's changed

Bella 68:: thanks for the suggestions… some of those things will happen but others won't… I have had this thought out for a while so you and I must be on the same wavelength or something cause we're both thinking the same thing… but… first… please continue otherwise… I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish… XDDDDD I'm kidding and you should definitely post your story… I wanna read it… I love stories…

**_ADVERSITEMENT_**: I need a beta… _frowns and folds arms_… if you wanna be my beta Bella68 I can give you the job _wink_ because I like your feedback… and besides… maybe what you say about my story might… you know… make it into your own little section… tell me in your review if you want it! And your email… mine is in my profile 

* * *

"Rukia?" She looked up at the speaker. Ichigo stood over her with two paper bags in his arms. "C'mon Kuchiki you look horrible," he held out a hand to her. "I've got some ice cream and liquor in the bag just for you," he grinned. 

"K-Kudosagi? Whad are you doing 'ere?" She spoke with a stopped up nose as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm here to cheer you up," the carrot-top grinned. "Let me help you." His eyes were smiling, as if he were delighting in all of this.

"Uhm… why?" She blinked and he simply pulled her out of the room, tugging her down the hall out into her den. The lowered den was dim and there was a palette set up made up of blankets and pillows. The wide screen plasma TV was on and one of her favorite movies was on. "When Harry Met Sally…" She sighed and a tissue was suddenly pushed into her face.

"Blow," he wiggled his hand. She leaned forward and blew into the tissue. As he threw it away she could finally feel herself sigh in relief as her nose cleared. The carrot-top began to pull ice cream and liquor out of the bag, 3 pints each of vanilla and dulce de leche Haagan Daas and two bottles of Jack Daniels. He also pulled out four boxes of Kleenex soft tissues with a small bottle of eye drops. He had covered everything.

"I still don't under-whoa!" She was suddenly swept off her feet and her stomach was bent over a muscular shoulder. She swung her arms and tried beating him on the back, kicking as he carried her over to the den. But she felt her sleep deprived body slowly wear down.

"Just sit there and be quiet," he commanded as he set her down on the palate. She blinked as he walked off and returned a few minutes later with the ice cream bucket for himself and her she blinked as he also handed her a glass filled with ice and JD. She was so stunned by his command that she did as he asked, blinking even more as he took her chin in his hand gently, tilting her head back as he held the eye drops in his other hand. "Don't blink too much," he let two drops hit each eye then handed her a tissue.

"Wha…" He shook his head.

"You are not allowed to speak. You must only absorb," the footballer grinned at her and she blinked again as he sat down beside her. "Let the movie begin," he pressed play and leaned back against the pillows of the palate.

* * *

Five movies, three ice cream cartons and both JD bottles later Ichigo sat up, watching the last bit of Failure to Launch, chuckling the whole way. Rukia lay curled up against him, her head on his chest, one hand on his stomach. His left arm was curled around her. "Rukia Kuchiki! Are you watching this?" He laughed then looked down. "Oops," the carrot-top smiled softly and stretched his left arm down, pulling one of the blankets up around her, tucking the back in and slipping his fingers underneath her hips to keep her against him. 

"Thank you," she whispered against his shirt and he smiled, "thank you all…" she muttered again and he sighed. So she wasn't thanking him… she was thanking the crowd in her head.

"You're welcome Kuchiki," he mumbled before settling down and resting his head against the couch. "You're very welcome…"

* * *

When Rukia awoke the next morning she looked around sleepily. She was tucked into the palate, surrounded by pillows among other things. She felt her head throb and suddenly felt the sickness of a hangover. She stood up and stumbled into her bedroom, pulling the white and daisy quilt off the bed with the sheets and wrapped them around herself as she walked into the bathroom and took and one of the left over aspirin. She stumbled out again and trotted into her kitchen, it was clean but a vase sat in replacement of the marigolds that she had placed there. Instead there sat a vase of daisies. At the base was a small daisy covered card. 

"Who?" She picked it up and read it as Chappy jumped on top of the chest of drawers and she put her hand to her mouth. "Listen to this Chappy." She waved the card at the cat. "Chat! Do you listen?" She spoke to the cat again, calling it by the French term for cat. "Rukia, don't you think daisies are friendly flowers? I do I think they're happy flowers… and they're happy to see you… do enjoy… and cheer up… life is grand when you're the most knock dead gorgeous, sexiest, most beautiful housemate a guy could want… knock 'em out babe… love, Ichigo." She almost giggled girlishly. _'Maybe you do have a friend left._' She thought with a smile. "He quoted You've Got Mail." She laughed again. _'Did he really stay all night?'_ She remember fall asleep somewhere at the beginning of Failure to Launch. _'He must have stayed at least through that whole movie right?'_ She smiled, sniffing again. _'Maybe he's not so much of a jerk if he made it all the way through all those chick flicks with you… without even a complaint.'_

"Wow Kuchiki you made it _all the way_ from the living room floor to the _kitchen_ and you've officially stepped up to the next level… you've gone from being _in_ the bed to _wearing_ it." His jolly laugh made her swing around. He stood there in her doorway wearing a pair of jeans, slung sexily low as usual and he was shirtless, his body shone as though he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Watch your mouth Kurosaki or _you'll_ be wearing my _fist_ in your face," she grouched back at him.

"Awwee! I was just teasing Kuchiki." Ichigo grinned at her.

"Have you ever thought about wearing clothes Kurosaki or is that word not in your vocabulary?" She reached over and her fingers brushed his navel, pulling up his jeans.

"I've thought about it before but the thought has never appealed." He smirked. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face. It was so self-righteous and so… sexy. She frowned. Why was she thinking that way about this stupid pig headed footballer.

"Well then maybe it should appeal… perhaps I can help you out… if you don't put some clothes on this is going to happen to you again," she waited for him to take the bait.

"What's going to happen again Kuchiki?"

"This!" She reached over and gave his boxers a good hard yank and pulled them up nearly to his armpits, eliciting a yelp from the footballer.

"Dude! Who gave Ichi-nii a wedgie?" Yuzu giggled from behind her brother. "Oooh… no way… you're his housemate?" She grinned.

"She's too cute to be his housemate… I was thinking someone uglier and more his type," this comment received and thwack on the head from Ichigo.

"Nope nope… she's definitely his housemate… she lives here doesn't she?" Yuzu looked over at Karin and she nodded.

"Hmm… I think… Ruki-nii should be her name…" Karin folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah! Ruki-nii!" Yuzu cheered and Rukia grinned she hadn't had a bunch of happy people around her for a while. Suddenly she felt a whole lot better than she had. The daisies grinned at her from the table and she felt relieved.

* * *

A month passed in a blur, between work, school and art projects she was twisted in a tangled web now... but, a week into February there was a knock at her door, a knock bearing her best friend much to her surprise. She blinked at him blankly and smiled as he opened his arms to her. She hugged him with a grin on her face. "I'm sorry Rukia," he whispered into her hair. She shook her head at him. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she replied and tugged him into the house. After Yuzu and Karin had left she and Ichigo had begun talking, having a communal breakfast every morning before school. The door between their houses was now unlocked for either to come or go as they pleased. She still did not allow him into her studio and the door was always shut when he was over and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere but her kitchen or den but to him it was a start.

"How have you been doing without me?" He grinned back, noticing the change in his friend. He looked over as she hung up his jacket and noticed that instead of the marigolds there were oxeye daisies. He blinked as she pulled him over into the kitchen.

"I've been doing horrible," she complained, "the only person I've had to hang out with is that stupid jock next door to me and you missed it at the bar the other night. The DJ had two guys thrown out for harassing her and oh boy was it hilarious when she did." She laughed.

"You are perhaps the only DJ I know who likes bar fights and the only DJ I know personally," Renji chuckled, "so when's your class today?"

"I was thinking about skipping today…" She looked at her hands. "I haven't really felt like drawing at all for a while." Renji looked up, that was rare, if there was any other time when she hadn't felt like drawing he didn't remember it. "I haven't really had the energy or the want to do much of anything lately…" She confessed and he believed it. Just the way she was acting wasn't much like her.

"Rukia… it's been on your mind for a while now huh?" He looked over at her and she looked down.

"Yeah… yeah it has…" She sighed, looking out the window. "But I think it'll go away after a while as long as the two of you keep to yourselves…"

"Don't worry I'm not planning on ever speaking to that idiot ever again…" the danseur folded his arms over his chest.

"Good… and he's not an idiot…"

"I still think that Retards Anonymous is funny…"

"Renji…"

"Yes…"

"Please shut your mouth…"

"Yes master…"

* * *

Rangiku and Isane sat at a table by themselves, talking about some random subject… it was only a mention of Julliard that set them talking about their dancer friend. 

"So do you think she's warmed up to the boy-next-door?" Rangiku spoke to the other. Isane shrugged.

"She's been pretty quiet in class and doesn't do much drawing at all… the teacher's honestly getting upset with her… I'm thinking that she's thinking about that jock waaay too much," Isane lifted her cup to her lips.

"What if she isn't? Abarai is pretty hot around campus," Rangiku laughed about their friends.

"Yeah but I think she's got the hots for Kurosaki, Matsumoto…" A voice spoke up from behind them.

"Uryu Ishida!" Rangiku grinned and Isane turned around to greet their high school friend. "What the hell are you doing in England?" She hugged him after her friend did.

"I transferred her a few days ago and now I'm looking for Ichigo… you seen 'im?" The black haired young man asked.

"Did you get a haircut Ishida?" Matsumoto folded her arms. He rubbed his hand over his newly shortened hair.

"Yeah… you like it?" He said sheepishly.

"Yahuh… it's footballer sexy a la David Beckham." Isane nodded. His short black hair did happen to stick up like Beckham's.

"Totally…" Rangiku nodded and he rolled his eyes, the two girls were always so strange.

"So where is he anyways?" The blue eyed footballer questioned again.

"He's probably at home… I was just heading over to a friend of ours' place… I can give you a ride…" Isane grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah… It'd be too far to walk there," Rangiku chuckled and Isane whacked her on the arm.

"Sorry… sure… we'll head over there… I just have to drop something off at his next door neighbor's." Isane jumped into her car as the approached it. "See you later Rangiku!" She waved as the blonde got into her car.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Isane asked as she backed up into the now cleared streets. Snow drifts nearly 6 feet high covered the sidewalks.

"Yeah I'm staying in Hitsugaya's mother-in-law apartment," the raven-haired man replied, settling himself back in the comfortable leather interior.

"Cool… then that means we're gonna have another striker in the group then…" She chuckled and Uryu reached over, thwacking her on the back of the head.

"Cool your jets Isane… and how's Ikakku anyways?" She looked over as she asked and she turned red.

"How do you know about that?" She nearly dropped dead.

"Ichigo," he said offhandedly.

"Oooh… I'm gonna kill him…" Isane gripped the wheel as she drove on.

* * *

Alright I got a question for you guys… should I or should I not write a companion piece to this one? One with a IshiHime plot? I'm thinking I should but I dunno… and anyways… you guys need to go read Twisting and review it or the next chapter will never get up and you all will be left in suspense! 


	7. From Out Of Nowhere

**Chapter: **From Out Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:** Finally I'm getting ahead of my posting, usually I finish the next chapter by the next day so I can post and now I'm getting to post a chapter while WRITING the next one XDDD

**sakuraame::** thank you so much for the review! yeah... she did seem to warm up to him... but he gave her hope... and anyone who gives you hope when you contemplate suicide is a good friend... but you'll see that their banter is just as hilarious as ever... and they'll really warm up in the next few chapters... XDDD besides that...she was drunk... when in doubt blame it on the alcohol...

* * *

"Gooooood morning mon petite ami!" The dividing door swung open and the carrot-top, complete with a fresh bouquet of daisies, swung in the door.

"Kurosaki! Do you know what time it is? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Rukia fumed, but secretly she was pleased that their relationship was now open enough for him to just walk in. She stood just inside the mouth of the hallway to her bedroom in a pair of blue and white striped pajama bottoms and a baby blue camisole. Her black hair was messy as she pulled it into a ponytail. He winked over at her and trotted in. He had gotten used to her usual splur of comments and questions.

"It is time to get up mon amoure…" He pulled out the old batch of daisies and threw them away as he placed the new bouquet in the vase, filling it with water. "And I have a disability that provides the excuse for me not being able to knock on your door…"

"What is it? Stupid syndrome? If it is stay away from me and don't get any stupid on the rug," she let a smile crack her face at her last comment.

"Ooh! Now you've bruised my ego!"

"You've bruised my beauty sleep! Who in their right mind wakes someone up from their slumber at 6:30 on a Sunday morning?"

"Lord knows you need it miss bed head!" He dodged as she threw a pillow at him. "And no one in their right mind would poke a cornered rattle snake in the face… but they do anyways don't they?" He laughed as she threw another pillow at him from where she had plunked herself down on the couch. "And it's not 6:30 it's…" He examined the clock. "6:37!" He announced as a pillow hit him squarely in the face. "Hey watch it Kuchiki! My face is the thing that makes people like me!"

"Because it's obviously not your personality or moral values…" At which he threw the pillow back. She laughed, she had missed bantering with him over the past couple of days as he had been gone to France to play against one of the French teams… she didn't know which but she knew he had won.

"Shut your mouth! I don't want to smell your morning breath anymore!"

"Shut yours! I don't want to catch stupid syndrome!" She threw the pillow back.

"Well you're the incubus that started this syndrome so you don't have to worry!" Ichigo laughed as the pillow hit the wall next to him. "You're a poor shot Kuchiki," he observed.

"It's why I'm an artist instead of an airheaded jock like you!" She launched another pillow over and it hit him square in the privates.

"Watch it Kuchiki! Those are the family jewels," the orange head smirked and bent over to pick up the fallen pillows.

"More like the family pebbles!" She laughed to which she received a pillow in the face.

"Are you two always so cantankerous in the morning?" A familiar voice said.

"RENJI!" They cheered in unison and ran towards him.

"Wha-whoa!" He was immediately tackled by both Rukia and Ichigo, knocking him back against the wall. "What is with you guys?" He laughed and pulled them off him.

"You saved me! I don't have to be around the incubus of stupid," Rukia pointed at Ichigo.

"At least I don't have bed head and morning breath…" That comment earned him a smack to the stomach.

"You two are awful to each other," Renji observed and Ichigo scoffed.

"She's been trying to mutilate me all morning!"

"He woke me up from my beauty sleep at an unholy hour!"

"Why can't you two just get married already!" Renji shut them up. He smiled and folded his arms, happy with the silence. "Alright good… Rukia… I have a present for you," he turned his back and reached into the bag he was carrying. From it he pulled what looked like a wrapped box and a letter. "Open these in private please… I have to go… my flight leaves soon," he was flying out to New York for a few days to see a few old friends.

"Okay… bye…" Rukia hugged him and he leaned down, brushing her lips with his in a feather light kiss. Ichigo felt his blood boil. Why did seeing Renji kiss Rukia make him feel… anything?

"I'll see you in a few days… don't kill each other while I'm gone," the cocky redhead stepped out the door and shut it behind him. Ichigo looked over at Rukia curiously.

"I thought you said the two of you weren't involved," Ichigo smirked. The raven-haired girl blushed.

"All dancers and danseurs have a special connection between their partner," she looked away, her face tinged with a wine stain.

"Yeaaaah… and most of them get married," he grinned.

"Shut your mouth Kurosaki!" She blushed a deeper shade of rouge.

"Alright, alright… so when did that happen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We dated when we were teenagers…" she looked away, "and realized that it wasn't meant to be… but that ritual has stayed with us all through the years."

"Oooh… right…" He looked away, why was he feeling jealousy? He shook his head, it wasn't jealousy… he knew that they weren't together.

_'Why does that bother you?'_ His inner voice said to him as he looked almost longingly over at the petite dancer who was examining the wrapped present with interest.

"Anyways… I should probably get ready to go," Ichigo forced a grin back onto his face. He had to think about this in private.

"Yeah… I'll see you later," she walked off without so much as a good bye… Ichigo flinched, almost feeling the icy cold of her cold shoulder.

"Yeah… later…" He turned on his heel and walked over to the dividing door and walked through, swinging it shut behind him.

* * *

Rukia sat cross legged on her couch, the box in front of her. The letter that she held was heavy, as though he had written volumes. She slipped her finger into the back and ripped it open neatly. What she found inside was two sheets of paper and a brochure of types for the New York City Ballet.

_Dearest Rukia,_

_By this time I will have gone to New York, and I have to tell you the real reason that I have left. I am securing us a spot in Swan Lake._

Her heart stopped as she read this. Swan Lake… there was no way that she could dance in that. She couldn't even draw…

_I know what you're thinking… there is no way that you can dance in this but… I have faith in you. Just look to your friends for support… we will have to try out but I'm sure the two of us will make it! The tryouts are next November. We have a year to practice our routine… _

She could almost see that smirk on his face. She ran a hand through her hair.

_Rukia… I believe in you… please try for me… I have been thinking about this long and hard since your brother came to see us and we need to prove to him that we are not hiding in the shadows._

Rukia felt tears prick in her eyes.

_We can be great together… I know we can! You and I on stage together again will be beautiful, so beautiful that the audience won't be able to help the tears in their eyes… because you are the most beautiful dancer I have ever seen._

He was so eloquent but she shook her head. '_There is no way I will dance again.'_ She sighed.

_So here… I have left you a present for my Swan Princess._

_Love,_

_Renji._

Rukia pulled the wrapping paper off the box, her hands shaking. As she did her face fell. The first box was a box for point shoes, the pair of white point shoes that she had always wanted, ever since she had first started dancing. She had always had pink pointe shoes, she wanted to be seen in the classes, she had to have those shoes… ever since then. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she opened the other. Inside was a coral pink knit long sleeved shrug and thigh high legwarmers complete with a white low backed, v-neck leotard. She pressed her face into the clothes but did not open the box. A small note was folded beneath the clothes.

_I hope these help._

She began to cry as she looked back over at the box. He wanted her to dance again… but how could she? She shoved the box and it flew across the table and fell over, opening as it fell off, the shoes flew out and fell to the ground. _'Stupid Renji… dumbass Renji…'_

* * *

Ichigo heard sobs coming from the next house over and he slowly opened the connecting door, only to see a line of clothes dragging towards her studio. He leaned over and picked up the pointe shoes. They were beautiful, pure white with long white ribbons. He picked up the new clothes as he went, walking towards her studio. "Rukia?" He pushed one of the heavy doors open. She was sitting at her artist's easel, her face in her hands. "Rukia what's wrong?"

"Shut up and go away!" She shouted at him. "I don't want to talk to you!" She threw a pencil at him and he blocked it, his bare upper body shone through the dim light in the room and she hated it. She wanted him to go away, he and his shirtlessness, he and his cocky smirk… he… he… he and his shit face!

"Fine… I'll wait," he set her clothes down next to her and walked over and sat down on the stool, her pointe shoes in hand. He began to examine them, putting his feet up on the second rung. He looked at them for a few more seconds then looked down as he dropped his hands between his legs. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, the pose was perfect she suddenly felt her fingers twitch, she had to sketch it.

"Hold that pose." He suddenly heard her say and he looked up at her. "Put your head back down…" He blinked. "When I say hold that pose… it means I want to draw you, I'll tell you when you can move," she smiled over at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

From what he could tell hours went by in a matter of seconds and by the time that she had finished it was 3 PM. He stood up when she told him to and he walked over to see what she had drawn. He looked at the drawing and she smiled. It was himself, sketched to perfection, the pointe shoes hung down between his legs by the ribbons, one longer than the other, his muscled body hunched over slightly, his head down.

"That's amazing Rukia," he muttered. He had never seen much of her artwork before but seeing himself on paper was something that made him almost blush. He had never realized how good at drawing she really was. 'Call me irresponsible… call me unreliable…' his cell phone rang. She frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yello," he answered. "Oh! You're here already? Okay… no I'm not busy… sorry…" He hung up. "It was…"

"A friend… I get it," she smiled from behind her sketchbook. He had the feeling that this was finally the beginning… and maybe even something like the end.

&&&

"So she's coming back from England then?" The redhead's voice was high, soft but high and as she puffed on her cigarette again. The other woman nodded. "Good… then perhaps we can finish what we started."

"Yes… I suppose," the brunette across from her folded her arms. "But do you think that she's gotten smarter than that honey?"

"No… I think she'll take the bait again…" She smiled and blew smoke into her partner's mouth.

"Really… Rukia Kuchiki… you got a lot of nerve showing your face around here again…"

* * *

OOOH! Juicy! What is that? Renji's a jerk? Yes he iiiis! 


	8. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Chapter: **Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note: **Yes… Chapter eight is up now… and I really can't believe it… I never thought it was going to go this far and to think I have some people who really like my story! That's amazing for me you know! Anyways… here you go! Lots of under sexual homo tones… XDDD hooray for Strawberry Mentos

* * *

"Ichigo!" Uryu cheered as the footballer opened the door. Ichigo grinned and the two embraced, much to Isane's surprise. "It's been forever buddy!"

"Sure true… why don't you come on in? Hey Isane! You here for me too?" He arced and eyebrow and she shook her head.

"No… but I'm going to kill you in your sleep…" He backed away from her, hiding behind Uryu.

"Why is she gonna kill me Ishida? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything… she assumed," Uryu chuckled. Isane shook her head again and walked over to Rukia's door, knocking and then walking in. The door shut and Ichigo slapped Uryu on the back of the head.

"You should have called me I would have picked you up!" He nearly beat his best friend up.

"Sorry… I caught a taxi cause I got in so late," the blue eyed young man rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… you're really sorry huh?" The striker narrowed his eyes and Uryu backed up a little.

"Now I'm sorry I didn't call…" Uryu grinned sheepishly. He wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt that had the American Eagle sign on it. Ichigo shook his head as the other man hung his jacket up.

"Yeah you should be. How were things on your end?" Ichigo sat down on the couch as Uryu simply threw himself down on the floor.

"I dunno… I didn't pay much attention to anyone… I was too excited to see all of you again!" The law student had transferred to Harvard from Tokyo U after he had finally received their acceptance letter. He had then begun to miss his best friends.

"Anyways since you're from the Boston area… I want you to tell me something… what do you know about a Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo once again went on his search for information.

"Oh loads! The stuck up pricks used to go to Julliard's sessions like four times a year. She was the most talked about dancer around. Then that accident happened and she dropped off the face of the…wait… why do you want to know about a dancer?" Uryu's eyes narrowed. Ichigo grinned at him from his seat on the couch.

"What happened to your hair anyways? It used to be long right?"

"Prank." Uryu flushed. Ichigo chuckled.

"What do you mean by prank?" The carrot-top's eyebrows went up and Uryu looked away.

"When the boys on the lacrosse team found out I was leaving they shaved my head while I was sleeping…" He made a face.

"You always were a heavy sleeper!" Ichigo hooted, slapping his knee with a laugh.

"Shut your face Kurosaki before I put my foot in it," Uryu chuckled, he was enjoying being back in his best friend's company.

"I missed these banters, but it's okay… I got another bantering partner," Ichigo laughed and Uryu looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you say accident?" Ichigo suddenly remember the fight between Renji and Rukia's brother… "…_TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE IS NOT FUCKING LITTLE…"_

"Yeah… some weird freak accident… they were on stage performing a piece from Swan Lake… they as in her partner and she… they were performing one of the last scenes and in that the female dancer has to make 32 fouetté en tournant, it's a type of turn… and she made it almost all the way through when the lighting fixtures from above them fell, dropping right down on top of them." Ichigo blinked. "…_TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE IS NOT FUCKING LITTLE…" 'No Renji… it's not…'_

* * *

Rukia waved goodbye to her friend as Isane drove away. She then turned and walked back into her house. One the kitchen table now was a pile of school work. She sighed as she walked over and sat down at the table.

_'Renji… why do you want me to dance again?' _She sighed as she sifted through the work pile. The petite dancer suddenly felt her heart grow sad and she stood up. As she looked over at her calendar she sighed again… Valentines Day was coming up. She shuddered, another lonely Valentines… the DJ pushed her hair back from her face and walked over to the bedroom, shutting herself in the bathroom as she turned on the tap to her shower. _'Maybe a bath will help me clear my thoughts.' _She sighed another time as her cat mewled from the counter. "Why can't anyone leave me alone Chappy?" She asked from the shower. The dancer scrubbed herself down and as she scrubbed her legs she suddenly remember the feel of her fingers on Ichigo's navel. A thin line of light red hair trailed down into his jeans as she remembered and his skin had been so silky. It must just be soft skin down there. She shook her head. Why the hell was she thinking about the stupid jerk?

"I guess he's not so much of a jerk huh Chappy?" She leaned back against the shower wall. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…" She nearly slapped herself across the face. _'The hell is wrong with you Kuchiki?'_ She could hear Renji's voice in her head. "I don't know Renji… I don't know…"

Ichigo leaned back on his couch, flexing his arms unconsciously as he hooked his arms behind the couch, tilting his hips up to scoot himself down the couch. Uryu had come over for Valentines as they were both single. Ichigo had received a few invitations but he decided not to go. The orange haired striker had instead decided to spend the night with his petite housemate, only to call her and find out that she had to work that evening… so instead Uryu had come over.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Uryu flipped through the channels. Ichigo shrugged.

"I was thinking about… going out to party…" He grinned. "There's this really cool dance place that I know about… and I know the DJ," Uryu looked over as his best friend grinned.

"Works for me," he nodded, "know if there are going to be any girls there?"

"I'm sure there'll be plenty." Ichigo had a plan… a plan that he hoped was going to work.

* * *

Rukia looked around, the music thrumming in the speakers around her. She watched people dancing, smiling as the group moved as one. She had never taken to grinding… she had never wanted to and found it rather crude. She thought back to when she and Renji would dance at Julliard… now that was dancing, two bodies perfectly in rhythm, gently brushing time to time as he swung her up so his shoulder would rest between her legs as he swung her back around him in a careful pas de deux.

"Alright… here's to all you lovers out there! I'm gonna take a break… so I'm gonna leave it to you guys to continue this Valentine Party!" She cheered into the microphone as she faded the next song in, a song by Dashboard Confessional "Stolen". The DJ stood up, taking off her headphones and setting them down on the bench as she walked towards the bar. "Shuhei," she slammed her hand against the bar and the black haired bartender turned around.

"Yes dearest? Why don't you have a date? Shouldn't you be out dancing with the rest of the beauties?" Shuhei grinned as he leaned forward.

"Don't push it Hisagi," she smiled. "Make it a JD, on the rocks and hurry about it."

"Oooh! Hard liquor tonight?" The bartender turned and poured her drink.

"Rukia?" She heard a voice and turned around to tell them to go away but instead found herself looking into a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

"Ichigo?" She stared at him.

"You look a little lonely… I thought we could dance," he held out his hand to her. She stared at him for a few seconds. It wasn't ballet, she could dance with him couldn't she? Ichigo's eyes scanned her, her tight v-necked indigo sweater went with a pair of lightly aged hip huggers that he swore weren't even legal. She stared at him a bit longer and he blinked.

"I… suppose," he suddenly felt the breath that he had been holding in release. _'Why was I holding my breath like my life hinged on her answer?'_ He felt her small hand in his as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"That's good… I've been wanting to see if you could dance or not," Ichigo gave a devilish grin and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as she reached up and hooked her arms around her waist.

_You have stolen my heart… you have stolen my heart… and from the ballroom floor we are in celebration…_

Ichigo rested his chin on her head as she rested her head against his chest. The footballer suddenly felt everything fall into place, he was so comfortable with where he is in his life, for some reason this woman in his arms, the one who insulted him 24/7, the one who bitched at him about keeping the door closed, the one who had hit him several times with numerous objects was the one who was causing that feeling.

The beginning to Crazy Bitch came on and Ichigo was surprised when she pulled away from him and almost made to leave but he pulled her back and gently pulled her back against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, placing his hand on her hip, the other gripped her right hand, crossing it over his. "Just relax," he whispered in her ear and she leaned back, trying to stop her pounding heart and the blush that had ridden up in her cheeks. She let him lead, his hips grinding into hers, she soon found the synchronization between their bodies and let herself move with him, their bodies moving together she soon found, was the most erotic things that she had ever done… and grinding suddenly topped her list of favorite dances as he dipped, taking her with him, their position suddenly changing, she felt him slide a foot between hers and her face flushed further.

"Damn… they're a hot couple huh?" Isane questioned from the bar. Shuhei nodded. "I wonder when they're ever going to start dating…"

"Probably never…" Uryu shrugged. He was sitting at the bar with a beer bottle clasped in one hand.

"You drinking Ishida?" Ikakku put a hand on his shoulder teasingly and Uryu swatted him away. "I think they're cute."

"Did you just say cute Ikakku?" Rangiku walked up behind him. The bald man flushed, realizing what he had just said.

"Yes, yes he did…" Momo Hinamori came up, dragging her boyfriend behind her. Toshiro grinned, his white hair stood out amongst the crowd, this was supposedly the only reason that his girlfriend was dating him but everyone else knew differently.

"They remind me of a couple from a fairy tale…" Rangiku leaned on the bar.

"Yeah… she's the knight in shining armor and he's the damsel in distress!" Kisuke Urahara quipped from behind the group. His girlfriend, the ever stunning dark skinned beauty was wearing a white backless cowl neck halter, a single band around her back held the shirt in place above the tight low riders. Yoruichi Shihounen had been a knock out since high school and still was.

"You're horrible," the black haired beauty slapped his arm teasingly. He shrugged.

"He's my teammate I can be as horrible as I want to be to him," the Brit laughed as did Toshiro. "They're awfully daff aren't they?" He observed.

"Yes… yes they are… but he's comfortable with how far they've come…" Uryu said from his bottle.

"So is she…" Isane insterted.

"Yeah but… how far have they come? So she insults him in her house and his instead of just the foyer?" Kisuke laughed. Yoruichi hit him on the arm again.

"Shush… you're being worse than usual… I knew I shouldn't have let you drink before we came," she chuckled.

"So they're completely oblivious to the fact that they are perfect for each other?" Rangiku questioned and Shuhei nodded.

"It's been going around the school since winter break… probably since he moved in with her…" Ikakku folded his arms across his chest.

"Awe… can't you guys just leave them alone?" Uryu groaned from outside the circle. "Ichigo is happy with where he is… just let him go…" He tilted his head back slightly.

Do You Know? By Enrique Iglesias came on and Rukia turned around, hooking her arms around his neck. "So when does your shift end?" He asked softly.

"I… well the other DJ is supposed to come in… in about three minutes…" She grinned. "Why?"

"I dunno… I'm just getting tired," the footballer yawned lightly and she leaned her head on his chest. He smelled like cologne and freshly cut grass… he always did after practice. She closed her eyes and felt him close around her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as his lips brushed hers.

"He's daring," Kisuke gasped and Yoruichi nodded as suddenly the two broke apart. Rukia stared at him then saw the other DJ.

"I'll see you at home Ichigo." She flushed again and ran off towards the other DJ. Uryu watched her go.

"She's feeling a little trapped now… hope Ichigo'll give her some space," he downed another bottle.

"Are you trying to get drunk Ishida?" Toshiro questioned.

"Yes… it frees me from my inner inhibitions."

"Do you even know what an inhibition is?" Ikakku watched as the raven-haired man drank from another bottle.

"No." Ichigo answered their question.

"You're a dare devil… If I was you I would have never even tried that," Rangiku shuddered. "She'd've torn my face off."

"But you're not him are you?" Uryu slurred.

"Get off it!" Kisuke tapped him on the forehead and the blue eyed footballer went down, hard.

* * *

Renji tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his best friend to answer her phone. He had to stay for a few more days in New York… and he couldn't get a hold of her. He cursed and threw his phone at the wall.

"Damn it…" He muttered under his breath and walked over, picking it up.

"Renji Abarai?" He heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Faith Hartson?" He turned around with a fake smile on his face. The pretty blonde stood behind him, her long dancer's body clad in a pair of jeans and an extremely tight white shirt with Julliard written across the chest. "How have you been doing?"

"Extremely well… you?" Her voice was snide, he scowled at her, letting her know that he didn't want to be around him. "Well… I see that my company is not wanted… I just thought I would let you know that you should probably look out for your little dancer… she might just make a few more enemies…" She remarked and walked off. Renji watched her go then felt his heart stopped. What if they tried the same trick again?

BUM BUM BUUUM! Uryu is the voice of reason and finally we get some real IchiRuki… I've been wanting to write that chapter for a while… I may actually have an IchiRuki lemon in the next few chapters… tell me if I should go there… if you guys really want it I'll leave it in… but if you don't I'll just… let it go… review and tell me please! I heart smut XDDDD


	9. Breathing

**Chapter: **Breathing

**Shalan's Say: **Author's note was getting boring and monotonous… XDDD so I thought I'd change it… how are ya'll today? Anyways… I (as in me) have (as in still) an idea (as in the thing that comes to you in the dead of night) but I haven't decided whether or not to give it to you (this is where you come in and tell me what you think)… so here are the answers Yes, No or Maybe… all up to you… here's the question: Do I post the lemon or do I leave you all in suspense with a killer phrase? That's your choice for I have to decide before I even consider writing one… though I love writing it. XDDD… leave me a message and I'll see what I can do…

**Note:** Alright I have to explain this to ya'll her shoes? The ones that Renji left her? They were hers before… they weren't brand new… She had bought them to dance in when they were going to do Swan Lake before hand… and now she has them again… they ARE broken in… I am a dancer and I know… most definitely… that you would kill your damn feet if you tried to dance in a new pair of pointe shoes… thank you!

&&&

The months passed quickly from that moment forward, they never did talk about that kiss ever again but they were so drawn up in school and work that neither of them hardly had time to talk, much less see each other. Combined with practice and his school work Ichigo found himself relishing the times that he and Rukia ended up sharing. They would spend nights sometimes watching movies or just talking out on the balcony. As it was spring she had brought all of her flowers outside and they had planted them in the garden behind the house, that day had been amazing. St. Patrick's Day the two went out and partied until 6 AM, coming home and collapsing in the foyer, they both woke up the next morning with a hangover and the inescapable fact that they had slept in the foyer… April Fools Day he had fooled her into thinking that he was dying, when he had said April Fools she had hit him so hard upside the head that he fell over. He was now allowed to throw his parties but only until a certain time… however there was still a topic that they had left untouched and her "new" dance clothes still lay in the same place where he had left them on the table. Her white dance shoes were placed carefully in their shoe box nearby… he had to get to the bottom of all this… he would see her dance again.

"Gooooood morning mon petite ami!" He called as he strutted into her house. She was no where to be found. "It's 10 AM Kuchiki! You should be living by now!" He placed the bouquet of daisies in the now empty vase.

"I'm living Kurosaki!" She called from within the studio. He poked his head in and found her to be standing before an easel, on the easel was a blank canvas. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna paint Kuchiki?" He slipped inside the studio and shut the door behind himself.

"I haven't decided yet… you wanna sit up there and model for me with Abarai?" She laughed and he looked over, the red head was sitting on a bench and he was waving. Ichigo sighed and walked over. "Thank you." She grinned cheerily.

"I think this is ridiculous…" Ichigo said to Renji who nodded, he had one foot up on the bench and Ichigo could see his jazz shoes, the muscular danseur's hand was resting on the top of his foot as the other rested on his thigh, his chin resting on his knee. His other leg was loose, the bottom of his foot resting against the other. Ichigo placed a hand next to himself, on Renji's side of the bench and leaned on it his other hand on his own thigh, near his crotch.

"Hold that pose," the two of them groaned, "thank you Ichigo."

"Why do you have to pick the worst positions to hold?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeha… my arms get tired."

"You're one to talk Mr. I'm Used To Holding Still For Long Periods of Time." Rukia laughed from behind the canvas. "And besides… I'm just going to sketch you first and then you can go. I'll paint you next week… how's that?" She laughed.

Rukia waved as Renji left, happy that she had gotten a drawing done for a while. Ichigo stood behind her, watching her wave, he saw how her muscles gently tugged as she moved her arm. "So… what shall we do now?" Suddenly they heard a noise that made them exchange a glance in dismay. The telltale puckered hum of the air conditioner spluttered then stopped completely and she sighed.

"We get a new air conditioner," she slapped her forehead. He chuckled lightly and reached over to call the maintenance man.

&&&

"Yep… it's gonna take a good month to order in another replacement to match those old vents," the man nodded as he looked at his tab.

"What if we took the vents out and got new everything? How much is that?" Rukia questioned hopefully.

"That would take two months… I honestly don't think you're gonna want to hear the price," she shook her head at his answer.

"Why is it gonna take a month?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest.

"Because… we don't have one on stock right now… and you guys are behind ten others… I'll see what I can do to help you out alright?" The man said then handed them his card. "Just keep the fans on and the windows opened and you should be alright." He tipped his hat to them and they groaned in unison. Ichigo looked over at the petite woman, rubbing the back of his head.

"Should be? What about my artwork?" She fussed as she walked back into the house. Ichigo chuckled as he followed, she was so angry about absolutely nothing. "What are you giggling about back there Kurosaki?" She shot him a death glare and he stopped laughing, only to snort a laugh through his nose.

"I was just thinking that you were overreacting again," Ichigo chuckled as he followed the dancer into her house. "I'm also thinking about taking a shower."

"Stop thinking about it and take one already Kurosaki… you smell like feet," she waved a hand at him as she walked away.

He watched her walk and suddenly his mind whipped out the image of her dancing again and he saw the same sashay. Her tight rump made his eye twitch slightly, there was no way this girl was getting to him. He turned on his heel and walked into his house, shutting the door behind him, letting out the air that he had been holding in. What was it about her that was tempting him so badly? He shuddered. "Maybe you should make that a _cold_ shower Kurosaki…" He chuckled and walked up the stairs.

&&&

Ichigo stepped into his amazingly hot bath, letting the water rush down his body. The footballer sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair. What was it about this girl?

He thought back to when they had first met. The first thing he had thought about her was how good her hair smelt… she had smelled like vanilla and citrus… that tantalizing combination courtesy of her Calvin Klein IN2U… he liked how her jeans fit neatly over her hips and rear-end… and when her hair fell in those little strands across her face, the rest of it pulled back in a ponytail she was adorable.

But they hadn't started really talking until late into December… other than that… they had mostly just stayed away from each other… he grinned as he scrubbed himself down. But paused as he got to his navel… he thought about the day after Christmas when her fingers had brushed his skin… he gently ran his fingers across the skin of his stomach. What was it about her that made his skin tingle? Their first kiss in the bar was made him shudder and that was just a brushing of the lips, not even intended… but very strange…

&&&

Rukia walked into her studio and stared at her dance clothes Renji had bought her. _I hope these help_… she turned away and folded her arms. One time wouldn't hurt anything would it? She thought about this hard then she turned around and pulled off her clothes, neatly folding the jean shorts that she had bought and setting on top of that the black halter she had been wearing. Her bra was haphazardly thrown on top of that as she wrapped up her toes and slipped into her pink tights. The petite girl pulled on the white leotard, it was open backed, all the way down to just above her tailbone if she bent over, the front was slightly cinched in a heart shape, and the halter strap that hung around her neck wasn't too tight. Leave it to Renji to find the perfect fit. She pulled on the long sleeved pink shrug then looked over to the box where her new shoes were.

"Chappy… should I wear them?" She ran her hand over the box. They had been bought for her by her brother when she had told him she would be taking the lead role in Swan Lake. The cat jumped up and knocked the box over, causing it to fall onto the ground. "Okay…" she leaned down and slipped the gel covers into the toes and slipped her feet into the shoes. Her hands skillfully and quickly wrapped her ankles and calves. She tied the ribbons into neat bows then pulled on the pink leg warmers. The dancer walked into her dance studio and pushed the door shut behind her.

&&&

Ichigo lay on his couch, one arm being used as a pillow for his head as he flipped through the channels. That was when he heard it, the tell tale sound of her going into an eleve. He knew then that she was dancing again. He stood up and silently stole into her house through the dividing door. He tiptoed across her house to the studio and made his way carefully towards the door to her dance studio. He peeped in through the crack in through the door and saw her there, her back was to him but he didn't mind he got to see the whole of her creamy back. Her black hair was pulled up into a sweaty ponytail. Her shrug lay forgotten on the floor near the left hand wall. He watched her as she flexed her body like a cat laying out on a hot day. Then she began to dance, her body twisting through intricate moves, her long legs seeming like they were a few inches above the ground with each movement.

She flexed and swung her leg back to start herself into the fouette... he watched as she started what he had watched her do before. He listened as she counted out loud the numbers. "One." She spun around again.

&&&

Renji walked into the New York City airport, he had never really paid much attention to its name… all he knew was that he was going back to England finally. He watched carefully as the people bustled around him.

"You going to England?" A voice spoke to him softly. It was a Japanese voice, something that surprised him.

"Yeah… are you?" He turned to the speaker. A red haired girl nodded. He looked down and his eyes landed on her ample bosom. "Abarai Renj…"

"Inoue Orihime." She shook his hand with a smile. "I'm glad I know someone on this flight." She chuckled.

"Well we don't know each other…"

"You know what I mean!" She laughed. He smiled a little… she reminded him of Rukia when they were younger… just a little. "You're _the_ Renji Abarai right?" He looked over at her curiously. "I watched you dance… I was there when the lighting came down… pity that… how is your partner doing? I heard she broke her femur."

"Yeah… she's alright now but for a while she was doing pretty badly… I was worried she was gonna kill herself," so she knew who they were.

"She's a beautiful dancer, it would be a shame to see her dead."

"Yeah… I've been trying to convince her that she needs to come and dance with me in Swan Lake but she won't dance anymore."

"Well… that's a pity… it's a talent wasted," she sighed. "Oh well… if that's her choice I suppose." She shrugged.

&&&

"Thirty." Ichigo heard her get to thirty. "Thirty-One." His heart was pounding in his ears. _"…the female dancer has to make 32 __fouetté en tournant_…" This must be the move he was talking about. "Thirty-Two," he heard her nearly shout. _"…the lighting fixtures from above them fell, dropping right down on top of them…" _Ichigo then heard a thunk and he pushed open the door to see if she was alright. She was sitting on the floor, her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Rukia?" Again, she heard his voice… why was he always there? Then she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her. She blinked but instinctively buried her face into his shoulder. She took in a breath of his scent, like Axe… everything in his shower was axe. Her sweat slicked body was slippery in his arms but he held onto her. "Rukia are you alright?"

"You were watching me Kurosaki." She growled, pushing him off her. The carrot-top looked degraded.

"Maybe I was making sure that you didn't kill your ankle like you did last time!" He almost shouted at her and the teary eyed girl fumed.

"I don't need your fucking help Kurosaki!" She shouted back.

"Stop pushing me away like I don't mean anything!" His voice rumbled in his chest. He had no idea why he had just said that. She looked taken aback.

"You don't mean anything Kurosaki… get that through your head," she made to stand up but his hand grabbed hers.

"You keep telling yourself babe," he pulled her down and their lips met. She struggled against him but his arms were too strong for her, as she gave in she felt him nibble her bottom lip, begging entrance. She refused but he forced his tongue into her mouth anyways and suddenly she felt herself go limp. _'NO! NO BODY! DON'T DO IT! STOP! WORK! SCREAM! KICK! HIT! PUNCH! BITE! SOMETHING!'_ Her mind was screaming but her body wouldn't listen, his kiss was like being on morphine, her body suddenly didn't feel anything but him, his lips against hers, his heartbeat thumping in her ears… or was that hers? One of his hands loosened and pulled her hair from its sweaty ponytail. His hand tangled through her hair, holding her to him. Finally her arms moved and she pushed against him, trying to push him off but the only thing he did was push harder against her lips. She felt her eyes nearly roll back into her head as her hand slid down his chest and rock hard abdomen. His hand climbed up her back, sliding against the sweaty skin.

"Get away!" She pushed him off finally. Her chest heaving she stood up. "And stay away!" She turned on her toe and ran off into the other room. Ichigo panted, dropping back on the floor. Her mind wanted her to slap herself but her body thrummed with pleasure… she put her hand to her forehead… what the hell was wrong with her?

_'She is so hard headed,'_ he thought, looking out the door after her. _'What can I do to get into her head?'_

&&&

WOO! That was an amazingly fun chapter to write… I hope ya'll like it! Grins yah! Anyways… now I gotta start working on chapter ten… I'm thinking that it may be the lemon if ya'll want it… you know the drill… review and vote please! XDDD


	10. The Mating Game

**Chapter: **The Mating Game

**Shalan's Say: **Yo! What's up? XDDD Just so you guys know, as of this point… I have written all the way to the end… yes I am done writing it! But I'm not going to post it all yet… because I love to leave you all in suspense! But at this point I have started the sequel… are you wondering why? Because! I can't tell you! Read on and review por favor!

&&&

Rukia lay face down on her bed, she was trying to find a comfortable position but every time she thought about the jerk next door she would flip over. The heat was uncomfortable and she began to thrash about. "DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" She shouted as she did so. Ever since he had kissed her that night she had been thinking about him more and more, the kiss even infiltrated her dreams, only her dreams were much more X rated than anything else… she felt her cheeks flush again. That kiss had been more heated than any other she had received. And it was still so vivid in her mind, even though it had happened several hours before.

He lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. A towel was wrapped around his waist as he lay there, his wet body cool enough that he could lay there in some kind of comfort. He heard her curse from the other side of the wall. He grinned. "At least I finally got into her head." He sighed deeply, his windows were opened and the beautiful smell of lavender and roses floated up to him. He closed his eyes and brought back her taste, the sweet taste of ginger and vanilla… he licked his lips. She was perhaps the only girl he knew who could kiss someone so passionately and then push him away.

&&&

Three days had passed and she still couldn't sleep. She rolled over again, pressing her face into her pillow. There had to be some way to get him out of her head. She sighed again and looked out the window. Her indigo eyes searched the stars for some answer to her festering pain. She tilted her head back and whipped her body up, walking into her art studio. She had been practicing earlier and still wore her shoes and leotard, she had left the hose off for the time being. She stepped onto the dance room floor and looked at herself in the mirror.

'_So she's up and about huh?'_ He blinked and thought about her dancing again. '_Maybe I'll give her an audience again…'_ He chuckled. His body didn't move for a while as he simply thought about her. The gentle curves of her body, her black hair cascaded across his pillow… he shook his head. He couldn't just take her. He had to be tactful about it… he had to think of a way to draw her in now that he had her on his line. He looked over out his open window, the heavy breeze drifting through. "Yeaah… that would work…" His mind thought about the art studio. If he set up a Roman couch in their and draped it rather artfully… "Champagne… no… wine… she likes red wine…" He had always remembered her tell him that… though he never saw her drinking it… she loved red wine… she said she kept it away from her so she wouldn't drink the whole bottle in one night.

"Ichigo?" He heard a voice from the door to his bedroom. "You get all the breeze on your side of the house can… I stay here?" She stood before him in a pair of boxers and a tight white tank. He blinked and looked down at himself, not wearing anything but boxers the striker suddenly, and strangely, felt himself blush.

"I gu-guess… are you high?" He blinked at her. She had pushed him away three days ago and now she was coming back to him… this girl was sending him some pretty mixed signals. She shook her head and sat down on the bed. Ichigo blinked. So she was in his bed… dirty thoughts filled his mind but he shook his head… no… I can't just sleep with her… she needs to mean more than just one lust filled night.

"I haven't been able to sleep," he looked over at her as she spoke, the cool breeze that floated in through the window pricked at her skin, sending goose bumps up her arms and legs. Or was it the close proximity to him? She looked over and he smiled a little.

"I know… the heat's too much isn't it?" There was no way around this conversation being extremely suggestive. He almost flinched as he realized how horrible his last comment sounded.

"Yeah… I lay there in bed and I just want to stab my own head," she laughed, "I hated being hot during the summertime back when Renji and I lived out on the streets."

"So… why did you live on the streets or is that classified information?" He chuckled darkly.

"We grew up out there, my parents died and left me and my brother alone. Renji and I met through dance class like I told you… I fell in love with him then," his heart suddenly dropped out his stomach. She loved Renji? No! How could this happen? "I always thought it was funny that there was a guy dancing with us… but he ended up being an extremely good dancer," she sighed, folding her arms behind her head. "I just wish that I..."

"Wish that you what?" Ichigo choked, he was still trying to get over the fact that the girl he was in love with was in love with another man.

"I wish that I wouldn't have fallen out with him now, there aren't any good guys left in the world, 'cept you but you and I could never be together," she watched the fan blade swirl the heavy air.

"What? Oh why's that Kuchiki?" Ichigo made it like he was teasing but his heart needed to know her answer. He had never felt this kind of an obsession before, just being close to her was intoxicating. He could smell her perfume, the perfect array of citrus and vanilla now fading to ginger and vanilla, the scent he was used to. The mixture of vanilla, ginger and something else… a scent he didn't recognize… then it hit him, turpentine. She smelled like turpentine paint.

"Because… you know… we're totally different," she looked over at him. This tomboy ballerina was making him go insane. His hands wanted to reach out and touch her, take her make her his. He wanted to smell her, to taste her… to hear his name from her lips in a delicious moan. He nearly punched himself, he had to get her out of his head.

"I don't know," he leaned back, trying not to look at her. "I always thought we were twins," the carrot-top chuckled as she smacked him on the stomach. "Ooh! Watch it Kuchiki! It's my body that keeps me moving…"

"It's your body that…" '_I want…'_ She almost said it… she almost said it… and it was that which made her almost squirm. She wanted him… she knew it now… it wasn't love… it was lust, lust on a midsummer night wasn't wrong was it? "That keeps your fangirls around," she finished smoothly.

"Yeah… probably," he didn't want to interrupt this night with argument. He listened as her breathing slowly faded to the deep breaths of sleeping. He looked over at her and suddenly felt a whole lot worse. The petite dancer was completely relaxed, she lay on her side, one arm relaxed and draped over her own body, one leg fell on the bed in front of the other. He scanned her body, from her delicious pink lips, to her creamy neck and collarbone. Her arm pushed her modest breasts together, plumping them up. Her sweat had soaked the front and he figured the back as he could see the pale coral of her nipples. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his chest and he gulped, his eyes caught the dip of her waist, the slope of her hip, the dip down her long legs.

"Stop checking me out Kurosaki," he heard her sleep fogged voice say to him and he looked away, rolling over on his side.

"Sorry… you're the one that's on my bed," he retorted and closed his eyes but the moment he did that he could see her body in his mind and he could feel the marble-like smoothness of her skin, the silky softness of her neck and lips. He gulped again, he had to take her, if he didn't do it now… he might never get another chance.

"Ichigo," he heard her whisper, "No stupid don't spill that all over my paintings!" She sounded angry. He scooted closer as she settled down. Maybe one little kiss couldn't hurt. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. They were so soft… and welcoming. He leaned into her, letting his lips ghost over her jaw and neck, the feather light kisses made their way down to her collarbone. He felt torn between the fact that he wanted her and the fact that she was still sleeping. He couldn't take her in her sleep… He bit her neck lightly, leaving his mark on her cream colored neck but as he pulled away he felt a gentle hand on his neck, sliding around and up to hook behind his head. "Are you being a bad boy Kurosaki?" Her eyes were narrowed and he smiled.

Her heart squeezed, he would never know how much she wanted him, how much he meant to her. What was she saying? He didn't mean anything to her! But as his lips descended onto hers she felt like she had just hit a dope-high. One of his hands slid down her back, to her rear end, sliding slowly down her leg and guiding the already moving leg over his hip. He didn't mean anything. She had to keep reminding herself of this as his kisses drove her crazy, the relentless thrumming of his lips against hers as their mouths opened against each other. He hand slipped up her body to her ribcage, sliding upwards towards her breasts, one hand gently cupped a breast and she nearly bit him as his calloused thumb graced her nipple. "_Yes_," his reply finally came. His free arm curved under her waist, pulling her against him, his lips conquering hers as they fought for dominance. His hands pushed up her shirt as he rolled her over, pinning her onto her back, his body bridged over hers.

'_This is wrong… he's not the one I'm supposed to be with… I'm supposed to be with Renji.' _Her brain protested as his lips descended on hers. Involuntarily her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Her body screamed for him, for more of his touch, for more of his kisses but her mind screamed that this was not right… that she loved Renji… not Kurosaki… never Kurosaki… he was a jerk, a big jerk who called her babe all the time… a big jerk who, after watching her brother and best friend fight had come over and sat through five chick flicks with her…

"You're not protesting…" he grinned from above her. Her breaths were coming in pants, as were his and as his lips descended down onto her collarbone, a part of her body which fascinated him, she felt her will break, she wanted him so badly it was a pain in her chest and her belly. His calloused hands made their way down her body to her stomach, lightly making circles there. She felt her skin tingle, she had never known that someone's touch could light your body on fire.

"N-no…" she groaned lightly and he smirked, his lips taking her again, his hands massaging her breasts with expert ease. Her body arched up against him, begging his hands further. "Pl-please…" her voice was pleading in his ear. '_STUPID! GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU LOVE RENJI! REEEENNNNNJJJIIIIIIIIII!'_ She heard the voice in her head again. "Ss-stop…" he tilted his head. Her voice was telling him to stop but her body was telling him to go. She was the queen of mixed signals.

They broke apart, he fell back away from her onto the other side of the bed. She hurriedly pulled down her shirt and folded her arms. In that quick moment he almost let a smirk cross his lips as he saw her pert and extremely erect nipples through her shirt but she backed away from him. "Ichigo… we can't… I told you… I love Renji. I have always loved Renji… and I will never stop loving Renji," with that she turned on her heel and disappeared out of his door. Ichigo let out a grunt of frustration as he dropped back onto the bed. He was never going to get what he wanted… was he? He ran a hand down his sweat covered face. What the hell was wrong with him? He hit his head against the wall a couple of times.

"I love Renji… I love Renji… I love Renji…" She whispered to herself as she dropped her body on her bed. "I love Ichig—NO! I love Renji!" She slapped herself across the face, hard.

&&&

The next morning she walked into her kitchen after a sleepless night. She hadn't gone to sleep at all, he had infiltrated her dreams yet again and she hated it. '_Or do I?'_ She wondered as she poured water into her coffee pot. She poured the water into her coffee maker then set the pot inside it and turned it on. '_Coffee for two? Oh yeah… I always make his coffee for him…'_ She went about her usual morning business and as she did so she found herself thinking about him everywhere she went in her house. The dead daisies in the vase had to be thrown away, they reminded her of him, the picture that was half painted in her art studio, it was of him and Renji, her bedroom, it reminded her of him… and the feel of his hands, her bathroom was the only place she could be safe from him. She shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"So… do I love him?" The questioned was posed to what she liked to call her brain council, the two little voices in her head that were her devil's advocate, affectionately dubbed Ichigo's best friend and her supported, affectionately called the Cheerleader.

'_Yes.'_ Ichigo's best friend spoke to her. '_Otherwise he wouldn't make you feel the way you do.'_

"That doesn't mean anything! So he's talented at making love…" '_Making love…'_ Her mind fired back the night before… oh how close she had been to letting him make love to her.

'_That would have just been sex…'_ the cheerleader told her and Rukia shook her head.

'_But his hands felt so amazing…'_ Ichigo's best friend and advocate replied.

"Please don't argue… I'll feel insane…" She scrubbed her head, digging her nails into her scalp.

'_You're in love with him, point and case.'_

'_You're in love with Renji.'_

'_Ichigo…'_ the advocate sing-sang.

'_Renjiii!' _

"Shut up," she turned off the shower after she had washed all the conditioner out of her hair. She walked over to her mirror, a towel tied around her body, a smaller towel on top of her head.

"Rukia!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Renji!" She suddenly found herself not as enthusiastic as usual. She loved her best friend… but as he picked her up and swung her around. She found that it had become platonic.

&&&

Faith smiled into her wine glass as her friend across from her told her the specifics of what was supposed to happen. The red head across from her grinned.

"This is all gonna go down in November right?" Faith asked and the redhead nodded. "Are you serious you're gonna be able to pull this off Danielle?"

"I'm so sure that if I don't I'll eat your stinky 'ol pointe shoe," the redhead nodded again.

"Stop that… you're like a freakin' bobble head, good then… everything's set up for our final performance… if she thinks she's gonna get that part and the lead man… I doubt she knows what's gonna hit her."

"You'll get the part even without this, you are the better dancer…"

"I know but I want what goes with it too," she replied and took another sip, signaling that the conversation was over.

_BOY! I had fun with that! Lovely teaser no? HEHEE! I bet you thought they were finally gonna do it huh? But you were wrooooong! I can't let them have sex yet! I have to set the stage for another performance!_


	11. With Love

**Chapter: **With Love

**Shalan's Say: **So uhm… yeah… that chapter was fun to write… and I totally am gonna have fun with posting the rest of this story! Yeah! READ ON! Lemon lemon lemon time! Lemon Lemon Lemon time! I actually ended up making this less than a lemon really… it wasn't really a hurried sex sequence… it was really just about caring about another person… and how they would feel… how they would do something… just what my story was about!

&&&

Rukia grinned childishly as she wrapped her leg back behind her, around her partner's waist. Ichigo watched silently from the other room as he shifted things around. Renji was in on his plan and fully approved of it. He told him that he had free reign with Rukia, all he had wanted was her dancing again… and Ichigo's doing that made him happier than anything. Ichigo grinned as Renji whipped her around, their bodies moving in a perfectly synchronized fashion. He carefully placed everything in order and walked out, now all he had to do was wait.

&&&

"So you're gonna do it tonight?" Uryu lifted an eyebrow as Ichigo lifted a bottle of wine, he had asked for their finest at the shop and found its tag to be over 120 American dollars. Uryu blinked as Ichigo asked for two of the same type. "How much are you spending on this girl?"

"I want tonight to be perfect," the carrot-top replied with a smile. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"It's not like tonight's your first time…"

"How's Orihime?" Ichigo changed the subject and Uryu looked over. He hadn't known that Ichigo was still worried about their red haired friend.

"She's alright… she wants to see you again you know…" Uryu reached over and lifted up a bottle of Chivas Regal and examined it.

"I know… she can after tonight…" Ichigo paid for the bottles and took the paper bag that they were in, walking out of the store.

"So why is everything white?" The blue eyed striker questioned over at Ichigo.

"Because… it's a sign of purity and it's soothing…" Uryu rolled his eyes.

"I saw something on your list about roses… are you gonna woo her with them before you sweep her off her feet lover boy?" Uryu wrinkled his nose a little.

"No! I'm only going to be using the petals," the footballer replied. His relationship between himself and his dancer housemate had escalated since the month before and now they could be seen almost anywhere together. Uryu had nearly dropped his jaw off when Ichigo told him that they were dating. So he had been wrong…

"I can't believe that you of all people would be taking so much time planning one night of sex, why don't you just bathe her in champagne already?" Uryu shook his head. "And what are you gonna do with the petals? Shove them down her throat."

"Nope… they're an aphrodisiac for women," he grinned over at the slightly shorter man.

"Ooooh… I get it now…" Uryu put a hand on his face. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. "You're gonna make sure that _everything_ goes right… you got an ED problem you haven't told me about or are you suddenly unsure about your ability to arouse a woman?" That comment caused him to receive a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut your mouth Ishida," Ichigo hissed as they walked into the florist shop. "I ordered two boxes of fresh rose petals… the name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Your name should be "_the love machine_"…" That earned him another whack.

"I'm just being a good guy…" Ichigo walked out after paying. The black haired man behind him shook his head.

"You are putting too much into this relationship…"

"Condoms?"

"What?" Uryu blinked over at him.

"Yes or no?" Ichigo stood in front of the grocer.

"I dunno you wanna get her pregnant or not?" Uryu scratched the back of his head.

"Would she want me to use a condom?"

"Is she going to _care_?"

"I suppose you're right…"

"Get some if you want but do we _really_ have to talk about this?"

"What… is it making you _uncomfortable_ Ishida?" Ichigo teased and his raven-haired friend flushed red.

"Ichigo! Stop it," Uryu swatted him away as the orange head pinched his side.

"Or is Orihime on your mind?"

"Ichigo."

"How cuuute!" Uryu frowned over at him.

"If you _ever_ do that again I swear I'm going to kill you," the blue eyed footballer warned. Ichigo chuckled as he walked into the store.

"I'm going to buy some and keep them on hand just incase…" Ichigo laughed and Uryu folded his arms. "What haven't you ever worn a condom before Ishida?"

"Do you have to talk so _loud_?" Uryu trotted off after him. "I'm just thinking that this looks really _weird,_" Ichigo looked over at him. Him, that was his point… they were two guys with wine, roses and buying condoms. Ichigo began to laugh at him. "This is not funny!"

"Everyone around school knows were not gay!"

"Then we're bi-curious! See I'm telling you that they're gonna call us on it!"

"There isn't even anyone around who knows us Uryu! Calm down." Ichigo's face was cracked into a grin as he spoke with the man behind the pharmaceutical counter. Uryu slapped his forehead.

"I can just see it now! Headlines of the Oxford Daily: Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki are Gay? The Two Footballers are seen out shopping condoms and wine." Ichigo laughed as Uryu continued in Japanese.

"Shut your mouth Uryu," Ichigo paid and took the bag from the pharmacist.

"Why do they keep them back there?" Uryu blinked as they walked out of the store.

"Because freaks like you freak out if they're on display," Ichigo laughed as they walked towards his car.

"It's kind of nice to be speaking in Japanese again," Uryu chuckled. "I feel better that no one can understand us."

"Yeah… since we are totally gay," Ichigo snorted as he ducked into the car. Uyru ducked in after him and hissed something about not being gay. "I know you're not gay and we're shopping so that I can have sex with a girl. So there! We're not gay, though you did get drunk that one time…"

"Shut up," Uryu looked away, his face flushed.

"And you tried to seduce me," he chuckled.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah… until you tried to take my pants off," Ichigo laughed hysterically and Uryu reached over and held his hand threateningly over Ichigo's crotch.

"If you're not careful Kurosaki you won't have a penis to have sex with," Ichigo snorted as he backed up and drove away.

"Why? You gonna grope me?" Uryu slapped his forehead.

"No Kurosaki."

"Uryu."

"Thanks for helping me…"

"I know."

"No, seriously… It means a lot," Ichigo smiled over at his best friend.

"Alright, don't get mushy Kurosaki… I just want to see you finally have something good happen in your life."

"What was that about not getting mushy?"

"Shut up."

&&&

Rukia scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, letting it stay there as she tried scrubbing the turpentine off her fingers. She smiled as she thought about her day. She had practiced with Renji, their routine was getting along well. She thought about Ichigo's strange and sudden disappearance that morning. The footballer had merely kissed her goodbye and left with a mug of coffee in hand. She sighed, she had missed their banter this morning. Her small hands worked the conditioner through her hair, letting it stay in. She scrubbed her legs off, pleased with their smoothness. The waxer had done a good job this time. She didn't see a single hair on her legs. She smiled slightly as she thought about her roommate. It had been almost exactly a year since they had met.

Ichigo sauntered into her house, hearing the satisfactory sound of the shower and he trotted into her art studio. She was most at home here, amongst the paintings and turpentine and the wax. He looked over with a grin at his hidden little alcove. In it was a Roman couch, double the size width wise as any other as he had assumed that otherwise they might fall off, the white silk was draped with white velvets and a single white down blanket, incase the cold was really that much, the both kept it extremely cold in their houses since the new air conditioner had been put in, and he held up the box of roses. He grinned as he, rather artfully if he may say so himself, tossed the petals about his set up. He put his hands on his hips, proud of himself that he had prepared all of this so carefully. He had even planned everything so that she would be wearing exactly what he wanted her to be wearing. During the summertime if all of her other night clothes were dirty then she would wear a soft white cotton razorback and a pair of cotton boyshorts and he loved it.

Rukia scrubbed herself down with her usual soap and let the hot water run over her body, closing her eyes she imagined herself on stage with Renji. But every time she would think about bodies being in rhythm she saw Ichigo, his arms wrapped around her waist as their bodies dipped together. She shuddered as she remembered his touch on her skin, the ghosts of lips on her stomach and breast. She turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower, toweling herself dry before scrubbing her hair with the towel.

Ichigo knew he had to hurry. He knew she was going to be drying her hair and straightening it but he had no idea how long that would take. He had estimated it at a little under an hour… but her hair wasn't extremely thick so it may take more like 45 minutes. He scooted out of the studio and disappeared into his house. He had 45 minutes to take a shower and dry off… that wasn't hard.

Rukia sighed softly as she brushed out and began to dry her hair, not wanting the tedious task of drying her hair again but continued anyways. She knew she had to… otherwise it wouldn't be presentable the next morning. She stared herself down in the mirror silently as she listened to the dryer's hum. Her mind went back to Ichigo, much to her dismay. She closed her eyes and let the memories of nights past wash over her. His calloused hands on her body, searching out something, what she didn't know. His mouth on her breast. His lips on hers. She shook her head, staring at herself in the mirror. She had hit on it. She was in love with him. She knew it… she had known it for almost two months now… but did that mean she was going to tell him and break herself down for him? No! She nearly shouted. She was going to be as defiant as ever.

Ichigo stepped quickly out of the shower, toweling himself off he scrubbed his hair down hard, and thought about combing it. "No… she's used to it messy," he grinned as he stepped out into his hallway, completely naked. He chuckled as he thought about his sisters. They had caught him walking around in the nude one day, he had thought that they were asleep as it was early in the morning but instead the walked out one after another. He had frozen and they had frozen, he grinned sheepishly then disappeared into his bedroom only to hear shouts of '_PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ICHIGO!_' from Karin. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on the white boxers and cotton draw string pants that he had sitting out on the bed. He had the feeling that this night was going to be the most memorable night of his life.

Rukia laughed as her cat danced around her, "You're going to make me burn myself Chappy!" She poked the feline away with her foot as she straightened the last bit of hair. Her long black hair was now officially straight. "Go away!" She pushed the cat away again. She walked out into her bedroom and pulled on the razorback and her underwear, quite happy that she would be able to relax this night. Suddenly she sensed someone in her house, she heard quiet padding through the carpet downstairs and into her studio. '_Maybe it's Ichigo!_' She felt her heart skip a beat.

Ichigo stole into her art studio and, dimming the lights placed himself carefully on the couch. His heart was beating faster than anything he had ever felt before. He had his elbows on his knees, his hands between his legs and for a moment, when she walked through that door… he felt his heart stop. His breath caught in his throat as the long legged dancer looked around the room, one knee bent up slightly. But what took her by surprise was not Ichigo as she had thought he was going to be, sneaking into her dance studio; instead it was Ichigo sitting on a bed in her art studio, watching her with a smile on his face. As she saw the wine glasses and the rose petals her eyes softened she knew what he was planning. The dancer walked slowly towards him, her eyes taking in the tanned skin of his shoulders and chest, the rippling muscles of his abdomen and the low slung white pants. She felt her body pulled towards him and she pushed the heavy door shut behind her as she walked over to him. He reached out and his hands grasped her waist gently, pulling her in closer so that her body was between his legs.

"Rukia…" His voice echoed in her ears and through the caverns of her mind. Her hands gently laced themselves through his still damp hair, tilting his head back so that amber met indigo. She felt her knees go weak; the penetrating look he was giving her was so heavy with emotion that she could almost feel it. "I want you…" he couldn't finish his sentence as she dropped to her knees, and their lips met in a tender kiss, a simple kiss that made them both sigh heavily. "…to know something…" he paused again, but this time she looked him in the eye, waiting for what he had to say. "I love you." He whispered as their lips met again. Nothing was said after that, except for the simple moans and heavy sighs of two lovers so deeply entwined with one another that nothing in the world mattered anymore.

&&&

Hours later the two remained entwined with one another, staring into each other's eyes, one of his arms cradling her head as their lips met again, her hand placed on the side of his face, their bodies so close that neither of them cared to wonder where one began and the other ended. His free hand graced her waist, ghosting across her hips and further, pushing the soft down blanket away from her naked skin. Her creamy skin shone in the blue moonlight, her hair, thrown across the pillow and his hand, glowed with shimmers of red and brown in the black. They kissed again, this time it was longer, but it was enough the two were perfectly content to stay where they were for the rest of their lives.

She burned this moment into her memory, like so many other times, so that if times ever got as hectic as they had been she could draw it up. His hand traced a line from her breast to her stomach then into the inside curve of her hip down her navel to her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her thigh, a spot he hadn't yet covered in his kisses. She almost giggled, he planted little sucking kisses in circles on her thigh. The elation made her stomach warm, a pleasure but not one that lit her on fire as his hands had been doing for several hours before now.

Ichigo appeared in front of her again, his hand now cradling her head. He planted a kiss on her lips and she smiled. "I love you, Kurosaki." She felt the last of the wall around her heart crumble. "Please don't break my heart," she pressed her face into his neck. The footballer wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise… I would never break it… you are extremely precious to me Rukia," he whispered and she felt tears in her eyes.

"You want some eggs to go with that ham?" She laughed as he kissed her lips again.

"You wanna start something Kuchiki?"

"No… I just wanted to hear you laugh again…"

"Oh…"


	12. Call Me Irresponsible

**Chapter: **Call Me Irresponsible

**Shalan's Say: **Hey guys, sorry I didn't give you a blah blah at the end of that last chapter… I didn't want to ruin the moment with my blabbering! I really liked that chapter… not the lemon you all wanted? Too bad! I thought that a lemon really wouldn't fit… not a real one… that was my attempt at a tender moment… hope it was very… calm before the storm for you because we only got a few more chapters left until the very end! XDDDD I hope you guys enjoy this one… it's one half goofy and the other half drama… a whole ton of IchiRuki in this one… I was rather… bored and… DUN DUN DUN maybe some more scheming from our antagonists…

&&&

October… it was a time for Hallowe'en and candy. Ichigo spent most of his time trying to convince Rukia and Renji to come to a Hallowe'en Party but both turned him down. Until of course he mentioned that they could wear costumes. At that they both exchanged glances and Ichigo had a sinking feeling that their costumes were going to be extremely original.

"Clothing is optional," Ichigo wrapped his arms around the petite dancer's waist as she sketched up their outfits.

"Shush," she chuckled as he kissed her neck tenderly, "don't you know how to keep it in your pants Kurosaki?"

"Not when you're around…" his chin rested on her shoulder as he examined her drawing. "What is that?" He pointed to a rip in the paper.

"That's from you sneaking up on me… I wouldn't have torn it if you weren't so horrible…" she laughed at him.

"I'm not horrible," he kissed her jaw and hear a sigh escape her lips. It was these times that he loved the most, when they could just relax and be with each other. She had been at his football game the night before, which they had won, so on Sunday they got to relax together.

"School during the week, football games on Saturday and your miraculous libido on Sunday… what is that all about? How do you possibly have enough strength to do it all?" She laughed as he reached up and gently squeezed a breast. She gasped and swatted at him. "Stop that…"

"Maybe I don't want to," Ichigo grinned and his lips met hers as she turned her head.

"I will never get out costumes done if you don't!" She protested against him.

"You're not putting up much of a fight," he pulled her up from her sitting position, sat down then placed her in his lap.

"How can I? You're Mr. Muscular… I'm not match for a football player… I'm just a little dancer," she winked and he laughed at her.

"You two decent?" They heard a call from Renji.

"Yep!" Rukia chuckled and Ichigo tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hey lovebirds! How is my favorite couple doing this morning?" Renji swung into the room.

"Great… you?" Rukia laughed again as Ichigo's lips ghosted across her neck and nearly bare back.

"Have I ever told you that you look really funny in tights?" Ichigo chuckled almost darkly and Renji looked down at his leggings.

"Yes… yes you have…" Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I could wear a skirt if you like."

"You can't say anything… you wear that spandex under your shorts at football practice and games!" Rukia protested, defending her profession.

"How would you know that?" Ichigo feigned being taken aback.

"Because I've had to fight to get them off," she swatted at him as his hand traveled into her leotard.

"Ooh! I don't need to hear this!" Renji put a hand on his forehead. "Whose bed did you sleep in last night?"

"Thought you said you didn't want to know anything about it…" Ichigo grinned, Renji slapped his forehead.

"Sorry sorry… anyways… Rukia you can stop drawing… we're not gonna be here for Hallowe'en I found out…"

"What?" Rukia looked up.

"The try outs are like… a freakin' week long," Renji made a face. "We should get there early to secure a good spot," the redhead grinned. "Are you still coming Ichigo?"

"To support my favorite dancing pair? Of course I'm coming!" Ichigo nodded and Renji folded his arms.

"You sure you're not coming just to get some outta my partner?" Ichigo took Rukia's pencil and threw it at him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him right before the tryouts!" Rukia chided and Ichigo hung his head in a mock pout.

"You're cute… but if you hurt him I'm gonna hurt you," she kissed him slowly and as she tried to pull away he kept her there, keeping the kiss a little longer.

"Eeeewww…" Renji groaned from behind them, "no need to be possessive Kurosaki… I don't want her… I just want her body!" Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and swatted at him to which he laughed. "So please leave it intact for me… I have to throw it around you know!" Renji grinned.

"Don't throw it into anything."

"Why am I being talked about like some kind of object?" Rukia questioned as she unfolded herself from Ichigo. She walked into the studio. "So when are we leaving Renj?" She shortened his name.

"Me? We're leaving two days from now," he grinned and Ichigo leaned back in the chair.

"Go practice then… I'm just gonna sit here and think about what I'm going to do to your dance partner tonight…" Renji laughed as Ichigo spoke and Rukia flushed pink.

&&&

Rukia sat in her bathroom, in her hands was a box, a box that she had hoped that she would never have to see. The HPT stared up at her and she leaned her head against the toilet she sat by. It tore her apart to think about all of this… she placed a hand on her stomach gently… what if she was? There was enough time to have the baby if she did get the part… she would be able to still dance and have the baby. But Ichigo… what in the hell would she tell Ichigo? Would he stay with her? Of course he would… the guy would probably sweep her off her feet and take her to France to elope if she asked… taking this test was one thing… but it coming out positive was another entirely… she stood up… "I'll take it… and I'll tell him if it is," she sounded determined.

&&&

Ichigo sighed lightly as he sat in traffic. He, Uryu and Kisuke were on their way home from a soccer practice and Ichigo was practically bouncing. He had to get home and tell Rukia what had happened… that scout… he grinned.

"You're awfully excited," Uryu looked over at him.

"Dude! That scout was there from Manchester… I'm telling you… this could be my big break… what if I made it professional?" 'Call me irresponsible… call me… unreliable…' his cell phone crooned from his soccer bag.

"I'll answer it!" Kisuke picked it up. "Hello? Lover boy's line." Ichigo swatted at him.

"Gimme the phone!" He reached back.

"They hung up…" Kisuke grinned as he turned the phone on silent. He threw it back into the bag and they drove on. Ichigo began to worry… what if Rukia was in trouble… was she okay? Uryu patted him on the shoulder.

"She's okay stop freaking out… she can take care of herself… and isn't it you who said, "I don't worry about Rukia… she's okay by herself…" or was it not?" Kisuke laughed from the backseat and Ichigo grumbled something about being worried about her and Uryu smacked him on the back of his head. "If she wants to get a hold of you she can call back."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Ichigo sighed and leaned back slightly in the driver's seat. "Damnit… why can't traffic move around here?" He honked his horn and inched forward.

&&&

Renji laid out his clothes on his bed, his suitcase open. He wondered what to take with him. New York was always freezing this time of year so he put jeans in a neat pile inside the case. "Do I take t-shirts?" He looked over then shrugged and lifted them. One day to go until they left and he was already nervous. He put the shirts in the bag and took one out, the one that he would wear the next day. He also pulled out his favorite pair of jeans, setting them on the bed next to his bag.

'Let meeeeee entertain yoouuuu…' he grinned. "Of course you can entertain me Rukia," he lifted the cell phone, answering it.

"RENJI! OH GOD! I can't believe I GOT YOU!" She was breathing hard and Renji was worried.

"Are you alright? Is Ichigo there? What happened?"

"MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE COMING TO THE TRY OUTS WITH US!" She screamed from the other line. Forget speakerphone… the girl didn't need it, she could screech and he could hear her across the room.

"What? You're joking right?" He gasped. Byakuya was going to be coming with them… this was going to be an interesting trip.

"No! He called me like five minutes ago and told me that he was going to be coming!" She nearly danced. He realized then that she was excited. It was true, now that they were doing what he wanted he would be the happiest man on earth. Then he heard a thunk and a "NO!" from the other line and everything was fuzzy until the phone automatically hung up.

&&&

Rukia stared mournfully at her soaked cell phone. It was now sitting on the counter after she had pulled it out of the toilet. She picked up her home phone and dialed Renji's number. She looked back over at the test… it had said three minutes… and it had only taken three minutes… but she still couldn't believe it… she heard Renji pick up and say hello.

"I dropped my phone in the toilet." He heard a mournful voice on the other line and he began to laugh.

"You did what?" He laughed harder as she explained to him that her phone had slipped and fallen into the toilet. "Now THAT is funny." Renji laughed hysterically.

"I'm not joking! That is totally not funny! Hold on… I have a call waiting… I think it's Ichigo." She switched lines easily.

"Is this Rukia Kuchiki?" A voice spoke on the other line that sent chills down her spine.

"Andres." Was all she said.

"Good… you remember me… and remember what I said last time we met? If you ever come back to New York… I will kill you." She felt her heart stop and her eyes flitted back to the test on the counter.

"That's a load of bull Andres… you wouldn't… you wouldn't risk it!"

"Fine then… challenge us… but… you are going to regret it," the voice laughed and she stared off into her reflection as Renji came back on the line after the other hung up. Her face was extremely pale and her fingers felt cold.

"Rukia… Rukia?" She heard her best friend's voice.

"Renji! I'm right here calm down," her voice was shaking, "have you ever received a death threat before?" The phone went silent as Renji suddenly understood why she sounded so shaken.

&&&

"So… did it work?" Danielle asked, she sat in her apartment, in the big comfy couch with her legs crossed.

"Of course it worked… Kuchiki has always been an easy one to scare…" The deep voice on the other line was reminiscent of Jigsaw.

"You have possibly the creepiest voice ever my love," she laughed.

"Thank you… I always thought I would make a good Jigsaw myself…"

"You are horrible…" Dani chuckled. "You may yet get to play a killer Andres…"

"I know… but I think I like Faith's plan better…" Andres confessed.

"This is her plan… it's just plan B," she chuckled.

"Alright… I'll trust you."

&&&

_Is she pregnant? I don't know could beeee… might not be… guess we'll just have to wait and wooo! What a death threat huh?_

_Shalan_


	13. The Workout

**Chapter: **The Workout

**Shalan's Whatever: **XDDD anyways… today is the day when we find out if our dearest Rukia is pregnant or not… but I'm not going to tell you right off the bat… because that would just be no fun! And is she going to get to tell Ichigo or am I gonna be too mean for that? DUNNO! Read on my dearests!

**Beta's Blah: **

&&&

Rukia stroked her cat tenderly as Ikakku picked it up. "Okay Chappy… I'll be right back… don't worry it'll only be a couple of weeks," she felt the cat rub its face against hers. "I love you too… bye bye!" She waved as Ikakku walked out.

"You are perhaps the weirdest person I've ever met Rukia!" Ikakku told her as he walked out and she nodded.

"Finally… we're alone!" Ichigo's powerful arms tied themselves around her waist.

"Yes… very…" She laughed as the possessive young man pulled her back against him. "Stop that… now what was the agreement?"

"Wait until you get your clothes off before I try and rape you?"

"Other than that…" She laughed.

"Oh! No sex when people are coming over right?" She nodded slowly as if to humor him.

"I hate your stupid rules… just thought you should know…" he complained as their lips met. He pushed her up against the wall, holding her there. She laughed against his lips as his hands began pushing up her sweater.

"Ichigo!" She protested but he didn't listen the carrot-top was already leaning down, his lips making hot circles on her breasts. "Ichigo!" This time it was a cross between a groan and a complaint.

"Whoa! Didn't I tell you two no sex while I'm in the house!" Renji laughed from the doorway. Rukia rolled her eyes. She pulled her sweater back down to cover her breasts with a huff and Ichigo tried not to crack his face with a grin. "You're one hot momma!" Renji chuckled and Rukia felt her face flush. No… he couldn't know… she hadn't told anyone… then she relaxed as she realized that he was just quoting a song. She grinned and Renji kissed her on the cheek. Her cream colored cowl neck hung off one shoulder, exposing the cream flesh there and her tight blue jeans were ripped on one knee.

"Yeah… I am…" She laughed and Renji shook his head. She was so weird sometimes.

As they stepped into the taxi that would take them to the airport Ichigo glanced back at his house. For some reason… something didn't feel right… like something horrible was about to happen. He felt his stomach sink as he looked over at Rukia… what if it had something to do with her? The death threat she had received sounded pretty serious to him and he was terrified that it might end up being truth instead of just a threat.

"Ichigo? You frozen in time or something?" Rukia tugged him into the taxi. "We have to go love," she smiled broadly and kissed him. Ichigo smiled back, she had reassured him with just that kiss… nothing bad could possibly happen? Could it?

&&&

When they arrived, nearly 18 hours later, all three of them collapsed onto their beds in the hotel room. Although it was nearly 8 AM in New York they were all used to the fact that it was 3 AM in England. Ichigo looked over at the sleepy eyed Rukia who smiled tiredly. He gently stroked her face as she shifted over to snuggle up against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled softly, at 8 weeks pregnant she could already feel the tiny heartbeat that thrummed away inside her and guilt over took her… she had to tell Ichigo… later… she decided as the heat of his body engulfed her and swept her into sleep.

By the time they awoke the next morning there was a furious knocking at the suite's door and Rukia walked over to answer it. "BYA-NII!" She was greeted with a grinning face that wrapped her up in a hug with a loving kiss.

"I still can't believe that you're going to do this…" He laughed. Renji walked in from the other room in his jeans, his shirt in his hands. He smiled, it was good to hear Byakuya laugh.

"Bya-nii! You came just like you promised!" She nearly giggled.

"So you're the scoundrel that's been dating my sister," Byakuya extended a hand and when Ichigo took it the grip surprised him, for a business man the oldest Kuchiki had a grip that could probably shatter glass. "Good to meet you Ichigo… she hasn't shut up about you in months so I figured you must be something special." Byakuya nodded to him.

"I've heard quite a bit about you but you're not quite what I expected," Ichigo laughed. The carrot-top loved the way Rukia glowed when her brother was around, as he was her only family left he figured that they had a special connection.

"I'm sure that not all of that was good was it?" He looked between Rukia and Renji who both shrugged in unison. "Oh well… it's good to meet you…" Byakuya seemed nice enough but Ichigo got the feeling that the young man was extremely protective of his sister, from the way he stood so close to her, his hand on the back of her neck tenderly.

"Yeah… hey! Bya-nii… I have to go practice with Renji and sign up for the auditions… thank you for coming!" She kissed her brother on the cheek then ran off after her dance partner.

"So what time did you all get in?" Byakuya asked as he sat down. It was then that Ichigo noticed the two buff bodyguards nearby, both of which followed Rukia and Renji when they left.

"Oh… 7:30… something… but we all collapsed when we got home…" Ichigo watched the door shut then looked back over at the dark haired man.

"Don't worry… I'm well aware of the danger… I was told of it possibly even before you were," Byakuya smiled and Ichigo smiled back.

"Okay then… you know you're not as bad as I've heard…"

"No? Well then… I must be worse… Rukia always makes me sound horrible… though… I can be…" He thought back to the fight between himself and Renji.

"Yeah… so I've heard… but you know… you're just not what they described I suppose…"

"Don't distract her from her work…" Byakuya's voice was suddenly warning. "This is her last chance to redeem herself… she could make her life with this ballet."

"Don't worry… if I distract her I'll make sure to make it quick okay?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Just don't." Byakuya's voice was harsh.

&&&

Ichigo grinned over at Rukia from the bed who looked over, she was towling herself down in the bathroom and one of his eyebrows twitched upwards. She chuckled and pushed the door closed enough that he couldn't see her anymore. To which she heard a whimper. Then a set of familiar fingers edged their way in the door and pushed it open a little and she saw an amber eye appear in the crack.

"You're a pervert," she whispered as she saw more of his face appear in the door, his lips pursed for a kiss. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss much to his pleasure. The striker leaned in further, his head breaching the crack as the door opened all the way. She laughed as he pushed her up against the counter, his hands stroking her sides as their lips met in a fiery kiss. One of his hands easily made its way to her breast, gently massaging the soft mound of flesh while his other hand made its way down, slipping between her legs. "Don't do tha-ah!" Two of his fingers dipped in and he grinned, pulling her up a little so that her buttocks rested on the counter. "Ichigo!" She trembled, her voice shaking in his ears so deliciously that he wished the reverberations would continue. "Sto-op!" She whined, her voice told him to keep going but she was telling him to stop.

"You really want me to?" He whispered in her ear before nipping and licking the tender lobe. She groaned something incoherently and he chuckled as his fingers moved faster, he was determined to get something out of this moment even if it wasn't real sex.

"Yes," she muttered back but his hand shifted, moving rougher than it had before and instead her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ichigo!" He grumbled back and then kissed her neck, leaning her back to press her back against the cold counter, his body between her legs.

"Rukia!" They heard the voice of her brother. Ichigo hissed and Rukia chuckled, that was a real romance killer. He stood up, disentangling himself from his lover and helped her into a standing position. "Rukia! Come here! They're going to announce the call backs!" Rukia jumped and wrapped her towel around herself. What Ichigo and Rukia found when they walked out was not what they expected. Renji, in only his jeans and not much else was leaning on the back of the couch while her brother, wearing his suit pants, unzipped and unbuttoned was sitting on the couch. His white dress shirt was also unbuttoned and Ichigo was surprised to find a pair of muscular shoulders, six pack of abs and a V along his navel, the guy obviously worked out.

"Really?" The raven haired women jumped onto the couch's arm in a soft white robe. All three of them had obviously seen her in less… and her brother just really didn't care. The announcements were coming up on a special site that had been set up for the occasion. They had been told the time to check it out and everyone in the room held their breaths. There was only room for 10 pairs.

A list of names slowly scrolled by and as each name ticked by the tension tied tighter. Then Rukia saw her name and her scream pierced the other's ears. She jumped into Renji's arms and he swung her around. "WE MADE IT! RENJI!!! WE MADE IT!" She laughed as she then jumped into Ichigo's embrace, their lips meeting in blissful moment that even Renji and Byakuya had to smile at.

&&&

"Good they made it?" Faith looked over Danielle's shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I was almost worried for a second that my plan wasn't going to work."

"Don't worry boss… your plan is gonna work just fine," she laughed and Andres, standing behind them folded his arms. He was a tall man, around Renji's height with muscular arms and legs. He was Faith's dance partner and her fiancé…

"Andres… you know what I have to do…" she smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

"I don't like it… to be honest," he was the only one who didn't like the while idea of revenge… but the girls weren't going to listen to him. 

&&&

My beta says that ya'll are foaming at the mouth… how's that? XDDDD I hope ya'll like all my latest chapters… It's getting harder to spend time writing now that I have to go to Spanish class everyday but I promise I will spend hours that I do have on ya'll… XDDD I love you and keep reviewing! Review to me are like mentos… I need them to keep living!

Shalan


	14. Aphrodisiac

**Chapter: **Aphrodisiac

**Shalan's Blah: **So she is pregnant? OMG! How like me! Anyways… this is the next chapter… begin the countdown until the end! 5 more chapters until the end!

**Glossary:**

**Sir Alex Ferguson: ****The manager for Manchester United, AKA The Reds because of their scarlet jerseys. Manchester United is one of the most famous and most popular football teams ever. **

**Striker**: what is also known as a forward in American soccer. The striker is usually the one who makes the goals and enters the other team's territory.

**Louis Saha**: A striker for Manchester United. I apologize to Saha and anyone who may represent him. I love the team and I think he's a good player but I had to get rid of someone… XDDD so forgive me!

&&&

There was supposed to be a party held that night… two days after the call backs had been announced… and Ichigo was extremely grumpy about having to wear a tuxedo.

"Calm down… it's not going to be as bad as you think it is!" She laughed and he shook his head. He refused to talk to her. The offending object of clothing was thrown on a chair neatly in is plastic wrap.

"Rukia! I hate tuxedos! I hate suits!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Look on the bright side! I get to take the suit off piece by piece tonight when we get home!" She slid her hands tantalizingly down his chest. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her but she drew away. "Nope! No kiss until you…" His lips covered hers anyways and she felt her knees go weak.

"I don't want to wear the tux," he grumbled against her lips.

"You have to," she whispered back, "besides you'd look good in a tux…" the little heart beat in her stomach made her pause. "Ichigo I have something to tell…" 'Call me irresponsible… call me unreliable…'

"Yello?" Ichigo answered and then nearly dropped the phone. Sir Alex Ferguson was on the phone. Ichigo felt his heart stop.

"Yes, is this Ichigo Kurosaki… I was told I could reach you here…" The football legend spoke on the other line. Ichigo suddenly became extremely animated and Rukia shook her head, leaving the room.

"No luck?" Renji asked her as she walked by him.

"Nope… now he's talking to somebody…"

"Who?"

"No idea… ask him…" She shrugged and walked off. Renji shook his head and walked into the bedroom where Ichigo was standing in his boxers and wifebeater.

"Ichigo what's…" All he received was a shhhhh from the striker. "Whatever…" He walked back out of the room.

"What's going on here?" Byakuya looked over and Rukia shot them both a look over her shoulder and he chuckled, Renji shrugged.

"Dunno… footie boy in there is just being retarded… he's decided that he doesn't like us as much as the person he's talking to." Renji shrugged again and walked into his room.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted from the kitchenette and the other two exchanged looks.

"Whatever…" They heard a whoop from within the bedroom and everyone gathered around the doorway. Ichigo stood on the bed, dancing for joy, his cell phone was still glowing from when he had hung up.

"RUKIA! OH RUKIA!" He picked her up and swung her around. "I love you more than life itself!" He kissed her hard on the mouth. She saw stars and wondered what was wrong with him. "Do you know who that was?" He looked around at them all.

"You didn't tell us footie-boy," Renji liked the name, it suited Ichigo.

"Sir Alex Ferguson! THE MANAGER FROM MANCHESTER UNITED!" He picked Rukia up and swung her around.

"AND?" Rukia felt her blood rise, she was so excited she could help but shout back.

"He wants me to come play for them… he's gonna talk to the coach at Oxford and transfer me in!" He swung her around again. "You are my good luck charm! I love you!" He leaned down and kissed her again. Renji exchanged looks with Byakuya.

"Will you wear the tux and I'll let you rub my belly!" She laughed and pushed him into the bedroom.

"Fine…" he acquiesced she chuckled again and he kissed her again. "I can't believe this! I can pay for everything if this deal goes through… I'll take care of you so well… you won't be able to imagine it! New dresses every week and a new bag for every day!" Ichigo felt the love for the woman in his arms reach its boiling point. He couldn't possibly love her anymore than he did.

"I love you," she whispered and his lips descended on hers with a muttered 'I love you too' from him.

&&&

Ichigo walked in, Rukia on his arm, her backless, strapless cocktail dress in pale lavender, accented her eyes perfectly. Ichigo looked down at her, her black hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and as she greeted everyone there he figured something out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything about her was elegant… she was graceful and refined but she was also rough around the edges… he knew that he was a lucky man.

"Ichigo… smile like you mean it!" She poked him in the ribs and he laughed. "Thank you!"

"I don't like this tux…"

"Attempting to give a damn…" She paused. "Unable to give a damn… full system reboot…" She chuckled and Ichigo shook his head.

"We should have thrown you a party… if we would have you could have had your friends here as well!" She laughed again.

Soon Ichigo had lost her in the crowd. He simply walked over to the bar and sat down, ordering a scotch and soda. He looked off into the crowd with a smile and glanced around.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" A soft voice said from behind him. Danielle stood there in a red knock out number, a plunging neckline and a slit up the side exposed her dance toned leg. Behind him Andres dropped a pill into his drink as he poured in the bubbling soda so that by the time he was finished pouring it the pill was gone.

"Yeah… what's it to you?" He sipped the offered drink. Danielle smiled.

"I'm a reporter for US and I was wondering if I could get an interview," she grinned.

"You're not a reporter… I've dealt with tons of reporters…"

"How do you know I'm not?" Her job was to distract him enough to keep him drinking the drink until her boss got there… and it was working.

"A reporter wouldn't be caught dead without a camera… nor would she be wearing something as daring as that number during the interview… it would distract the interviewee and they wouldn't get a full report…" His glass was down by half and he was beginning to feel a little fuzzy.

"You seem to know a lot about reporting. You a reporter Kurosaki?" She watched him drink a little more from the glass.

"Maybe I am… no… I'm actually just a striker for Oxford…" He chuckled a little and finished off his drink.

"Uhm… sir?"

"More company!" Ichigo sounded happy. For some reason he felt foggy, and light. He felt like he was superman.

"I was wondering if you could help me… my car is stalled outside and I was thinking a big, handsome hunk like yourself could help me fix it," Faith knew it would work. He was a polite gentleman… he would come with her… and in this state he was completely oblivious to reality.

Rukia made her way through the crowd, looking for Ichigo. She pushed another person aside then something caught her eye, an orange head making its way through to the door. She smiled, maybe he was looking for her but as she made her way towards him she saw his arms around two women, both of which she recognized and her heart sunk. So he hadn't changed. Her hand pressed to her navel and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes tightly. No… no this wasn't happening… Ichigo loved her! Ichigo LOVED her!

'_He lied_.' Was the only voice was spoke in her head as she collapsed in the middle of the dance floor.

&&&

OMG! Is Ichigo in trouble or what? His girlfriend's pregnant with his baby, he doesn't know it… and now she's had a panic attack… because he's been seen leaving the party with two other girls… OMG!

Shalan


	15. Who Needs Sleep?

**Chapter: **Who Needs Sleep?

**Shalan's Blah: **OMG! I can't believe how cruel I am… is she finally going to tell everyone about being pregnant? Will Ichigo ever find out? WHEN AM I GOING TO STOP ASKING ANNOYING QUESTIONS? Maybe never XDDDD FOUR MORE CHAPTERS!

&&&

Rukia's dreams were frenzied, erratic dreams that sent her mind on a whirlwind through time and space. She fell through the starry darkness, endlessly falling… until finally she fell back into her body. Her indigo eyes slammed open and she sat up, looking around. Her brother was sitting on the love seat, watching her and Renji was asleep in the armchair.

"So… you're awake." Her brother was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his fingers tented to rest his chin on. "Care to tell us what's wrong with you?"

"M-me?" She suddenly remembered the night before… Ichigo left with those two girls! She felt her life cave in around her as she felt her heart break. Ichigo had lied to her.

"Yes you! Rukia you've been hiding something from us since we got to New York!" Byakuya nearly roared.

"Sorry… I fell asleep…" Renji mumbled, sitting up from his position on the chair.

"I'm not going to tell you jack shit!" She stood up and stormed out of the room, disappearing into her bedroom where Ichigo had been staying and threw herself down on the bed, bursting into tears. Her arms wrapped around a sweat shirt that Ichigo had been wearing when they arrived. It still smelled like his cologne. She took a deep, calming breath of his scent. Ichigo could not do that to her… he wouldn't… would he? She tried to bury her face into the hoodie and felt another rush of tears take over her.

&&&

Ichigo awoke in a strange bed. His head hurt horribly. He sat up with a grunt, looking around. His naked body shone in the sunlight that entered the room. A blonde haired woman with a terry cloth robe on stood by the window with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo sounded shocked. He couldn't remember for the life of himself what the hell he had done the night before.

"My name? Faith Hartson… and you are in my hotel room… Ichigo Kurosaki… I never thought Rukia would pick such a powerful lover…" Her eyebrow twitched upwards and Ichigo suddenly remembered what had happened.

"You drugged me!" He pointed at her. "You fucking drugged me! Where is Rukia!"

"Her? She's probably dissolved in tears by now…" Faith laughed haughtily. Ichigo stared at her then jumped up, pulling on his clothes. "If you'll wait a few minutes… I'll take you to her… she's going to be performing for her last time soon…" Faith smiled devilishly. "And if you try and warn her… I _will_ kill her."

"You're not going to get away with this! You can't possibly! This isn't come kind of soap opera!" He wanted to hurt her so badly that he almost couldn't control himself but he held back the reigns.

"You don't think I can?" She lifted an eyebrow and he shuddered… he had slept with her… he had slept with her! He wanted to punch himself in the face. How the hell could he have allowed himself to sleep with a whore like her?

"Just take me to her… I won't say anything…" He had his hand on his face, shading his eyes from having to look at her.

"Good… you're ending up being a good accessory…" He felt her lips on his and felt himself go cold.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He shoved her away and stood up. "You can rape me when I'm drunk but don't even think about kissing me while I'm sober… you make me sick to my stomach and if I wanted to I could crush your little body with my arms." His muscular arms flexed unconsciously as he said this.

"Fine… but if you tell her I will keep my promise…" Faith looked back out the window with a smile on her face as she sipped her drink.

&&&

Rukia finally stopped sobbing when Renji came in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over and rested a hand on the small of his best friend's back. She leaned up then pressed her face into his chest. "He lied to me Renji…" She hiccupped, it was hard for her to breathe through her tears.

"I don't think he…"

"He DID! He told me he would never break my heart!" She sobbed into his chest. Renji stopped trying and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "And now he's lied to me and I'm pregnant and… my heart is falling apart!"

"Wait… rewind… what did you say?" Renji looked down at her and the dancer looked up.

"I said… I'm pregnant Renji! Nine fucking weeks pregnant!" She almost hit him she was so frustrated by the fact that Ichigo had cheated on her that she was about ready to kill him if she ever saw him again.

"You're pregnant with his baby?" Renji blinked again…

"What are you fucking _deaf_ Abarai? I'm pregnant…" she looked up at him and he frowned at her.

"No need to be mad at me! I'm here trying to calm you down!"

"So-sorry Renji," she felt another wave of tears rush over her as she pressed her face into his chest. "I'm so stupid…"

"No… it's Ichigo who's stupid… he doesn't know what he's missing…" Renji let her nuzzle her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered again and Renji nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"You shouldn't be apologizing… It's going to be Ichigo!" Renji's voice turned steely.

&&&

Renji watched Ichigo get out of the car with Faith. But it was not what he expected. Ichigo was calm, walking towards the building and Faith was grinning. She had her plan going well. So he waited, leaning against the wall in the bathroom.

The minute Ichigo walked into that bathroom he knew there was going to be trouble. Renji stood before him in his leotard and jeans, his muscular arms folded across his chest. Ichigo's headache was suddenly much, much worse.

"Abarai what the…" A fist suddenly slammed into his face and Ichigo fell back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KUROSAKI? YOU FUCKING LEFT MY BEST FRIEND FOR A COUPLE OF WHORES?"

"I WAS DRUGGED DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted back and Renji blinked. "And I'm still not myself yet…" he looked off to the side.

"She's thinking you just up and left her…" Renji looked over at him, a little unsure as to whether he should believe the striker or not.

"Listen to me… I would never voluntarily leave her… I love her so much that it hurts when I even think about her getting a bruise! Why the fucking hell would I cheat on her?" Ichigo threw her arms up, his split lip already spilling blood down the front of his white dress shirt.

"She's not going to listen…" He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "She's got it in her head that you're unfaithful and that you lied to her."

"I didn't even sleep with her… she said that all she did was undress me… I refused to participate… or at least part of me did," he stole a smirk and Renji even smiled.

"But good luck convincing Rukia of that… even if we got Faith to testify Rukia wouldn't believe her…"

"Guess we gotta let this thing work out…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "You split my fucking lip Abarai!" He fussed.

"Get the hell over it… at least she can work well under pressure… her dancing is usually better when she's angry…" Renji laughed and Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Now go home… and get cleaned up… we'll come home after our final audition…" Renji stretched a little. "Which should be starting in a few minutes," Renji patted Ichigo on the back as he walked out but stopped as he got to the door and shot Ichigo a dirty look. "If you're lying I will break your neck…" He then walked out. Ichigo sighed and hit his head against the wall.

"I am such a fucking idiot!"

&&&

YES YOU ARE! XDDDD Three more chapters to goooooo!

Shalan


	16. One Week

**Chapter: **One Week

**Shalan's Shtuff: **OMG! I can't believe it! Only three chapters left to go! OMG! I am in shock! I totally went on a rampage on the 9th… I have officially rewritten every chapter after 12 XDDD

&&&

Ichigo sat on his bed that he had shared with Rukia a few nights before, running his hands across her scarf he sighed. She hadn't yet come home but he figured that when she did he was in for it… was there anyway that he could get her to listen to him? No… he answered his own question.

Then he heard it… the sound of the other three arriving. He flopped back on the bed and waited until he heard her footsteps walking towards the door. For some reason… he saw his life flash before his eyes, all of their tender moments… the first time they had made love… the first time they had kissed… the first time that he had made her laugh… he almost felt tears well up, the pricked at his eyes but he fought them down… now was not the time to cry.

"He told me that you were here." The icy cold voice of his lover spoke from the door. He sat up as she walked past him. He could almost feel the frigid air coming off the seat soaked dancer.

"He being Renji?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah… why? You wanna fuck him too?" His anger bristled at that comment.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was fucking drugged! I had no idea what I was doing!"

"Yeah right… shut the hell up Kurosaki!" She retorted, her back to him. "Obviously my body doesn't interest you anymore… so maybe I can just strip down right here or are you going to get out of my fucking bedroom?" She swung around and anger was alight in her eyes.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" He roared and leapt across the room towards the defiant woman.

"YOU PROMISED ICHIGO! YOU FUCKING PROMISED NOT TO BREAK MY HEART!"

"SO I DID! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER BREAK YOUR HEART INTENTIONALLY?"

"SO DID YOU THINK THAT IT WASN'T GOING TO BOTHER ME WHEN YOU GO FUCK THE WOMAN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME?"

"I WASN'T THINKING! I WAS ON DRUGS!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES! EVEN ON DRUGS YOU HAD A CHOICE TO GO WITH HER!" She screamed, her hair was wild and her violet eyes flashed with vicious anger.

Renji and Byakuya stared at each other as they tried to ignore the fight that was carrying on in the next room. Renji sighed softly and Byakuya shook his head. "I can't decide which side is right… I should be on her side but… he was obviously drugged…" Byakuya said it first and Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know… but she's always been suspicious…"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! SHE FUCKING FORCED ME INTO HER FUCKING CAR!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"OH GREAT! NOW YOU'RE BEING FUCKING ABUSIVE KUROSAKI? IS THAT THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? OR IS THAT THE WAY SHE LIKES IT? ROUGH!" She suddenly felt his lips on hers and she burst into tears. His kiss was so familiar… so tender… so loving that she wanted to fall for it all over again but she pushed him away. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOW YOU'RE KISSING ME AFTER FUCKING MAKING LOVE WITH HER?"

"I'M TELLING YOU I WAS DRUGGED!" His voice actually made her knees shake, his amber eyes were alight with a fury that not even she could control. "NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" His hand whipped back and with all his force he slapped her across the face. Her head whipped to the side and she was so stunned that her tears stopped and she didn't feel anything as she slid down the wall. The crack of his hand hitting her cheek echoed in both of their ears and he stared as she slid down to sit on the ground. "Rukia… Rukia… I…" He had no idea what had just come over him. He knelt down and placed a hand on her cheek which she shrunk away from.

"You slapped me," she whispered, looking up at the orange haired man above her. "Get out of my room… my life… and OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND!" She shoved him hard, pushing him out the cracked door and slammed it shut so hard that everything in the hotel suite shuddered and several pictures fell off the walls. "I HATE YOU!" He heard from the other side and suddenly his heart stopped. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he turned, making to knock on the door. He had to apologize. But a hand grabbed his wrist gently. Ichigo turned to see Byakuya, not angry like he had thought he would have been but instead his blue eyes were those of understanding and for the first time in his life since his mother had died Ichigo broke down, his entire emotional façade broke apart and he dropped to his knees, sobbing like he never had before in his entire memory.

Renji helped him up and guided the carrot-top into another bedroom and left him there. "I've never seen a man cry like that before…" Renji put a hand over his face as he sat down across from Byakuya.

"We're going to get them back for what they've done."

"What? Byakuya you can't possibly be talking about the scheming scheamers are you?" Renji blinked.

"Yes… we're going to get them back for the first time and now this… I doubt this can ever be fixed."

"She's pregnant." Renji said solemnly.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant, with child, preggo… however you want to say it she's having a baby sometime in the next… eight and a half months."

"Renji… does he know?"

"No and I don't think he ever will… she refuses to tell him…"

"Then we'll tell him."

"And get on her bad side?" He nodded towards the hallway where the couple was now hidden.

"Point taken."

"So what do we do?"

"Do you still remember how to unhook the lights?"

"You aren't seriously…"

"If they can do it… we can do it…"

"You, my friend, are a devious bastard."

"Thank you Renji…"

"You're very welcome… deal?" Renji spat on his hand and held it out for Byakuya to shake. Byakuya spat in his hand and shook Renji's. "We're gonna get them back for what they did to us."

&&&

Rukia sat in her bedroom some hours later, her back still against her door. The heartbeat within her thrummed gently against her hand that was curled against her stomach, she sobbed silently, her heart was shattered and it pained her… even thinking about it. She wanted so badly to just kill Ichigo. She wanted to hurt him… to make him hurt as badly as she did. But on the other side… she wanted to go to him… to tell him that she still loved him… that she still wanted him… She wanted to die… but she couldn't… not with the baby… not with everything that they had together… she simply allowed her body to shake without making a sound.

&&&

_Cough_… two more…


	17. Here We Are Once Again

**Chapter: **Here We Are Once Again

**Shalan's Say: **Wow… this is almost the last chapter… what's going to happen in this one? Maybe a little… IchiRuki? Maybe… maybe not… it's mostly some stuff… teeheee… have fuuuun… I'm going to leave you with this little cliffy for a while… hope you likes it… because I am going to have to take a break… man… after pulling this all nighter to finish the whole damn story… I am bushed! I probably won't even get online for the next week!

&&&

Ichigo sighed as he padded out into the kitchen, his eyes were dry from the night before and rather bloodshot. He had never cried like that before in his life.

"You're awake." He froze, Rukia was sitting on the couch. She turned her head towards him. "I can't even look at you… you make me sick to my stomach." She turned her head away from him and he threw his hands up in the air.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Take a fucking urine test?" He almost shouted but realized that the other two were still asleep.

"No Ichigo… I just want you to leave me the hell alone." Silence filled the room and Ichigo dropped down onto the soft armchair in the room.

"You're not going to get over this are you?" Silence met him again and he closed his eyes and thought back. He had to remember the good things that had happened… no relationship was without kinks… this was just a kink.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right_

"_My name's Rukia Kuchiki and uhm…" she didn't finish… she did that a lot._

"_How'd you get in here?" He asked her in Japanese. She grinned sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows. Beautiful amber eyes twinkled from beneath furrowed orange brows._

"_The door was open and there were boxes all over the place so I thought… I would bring you some dinner… I figured you'd be eating takeout anyways so I figured fresh takeout was better than anything," her indigo eyes shone._

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a few tendrils stuck to her sweat stained face. He could almost see her crying, and for some reason her determination made him want to cheer._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

"_Why should I do a favor for someone who stabs people in the stomach with a crutch?" He grumbled and she gave him a death glare._

"_Because I have crutches Kurosaki. I can't do some of the things I used to," Rukia's black hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail but a few stray hairs were curled around her face. She wore a pair of black leggings and a long cowl neck sweater._

"_Kinda eighties don't you think, crip?" He lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he saw her lift the crutch to whack him again but he backed away. "How'd you hurt yourself anyways?"_

_  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"_Start over Kurosaki?" She was so frustrated with him that she nearly just threw up her arms and said yes. "Start what over? There's nothing to start over! You screwed up get over it!"_  
_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

"_Rukia?" She looked up at the speaker. Ichigo stood over her with two paper bags in his arms. "C'mon Kuchiki you look horrible," he held out a hand to her. "I've got some ice cream and liquor in the bag just for you," he grinned._

"_K-Kudosagi? Whad are you doing 'ere?" She spoke with a stopped up nose as he pulled her up to her feet._

"_I'm here to cheer you up!"_

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

__

"Don't get any stupid on the rug…" He remembered her laugh again and as he looked over at the woman across the room from him… his heart ached again… he desperately wanted to ease her pain… to hold her in his arms… to whisper that he loved her in her ear… to hear her gasp again as he nibbled on her ear for the first time…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

_Ichigo rested his chin on her head as she rested her head against his chest. The footballer suddenly felt everything fall into place, he was so comfortable with where he is in his life, for some reason this woman in his arms, the one who insulted him 24/7, the one who bitched at him about keeping the door closed, the one who had hit him several times with numerous objects was the one who was making him feel these things…_

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_  
__One of his hands loosened and pulled her hair from its sweaty ponytail. His hand tangled through her hair, holding her to him. Finally her arms moved and she pushed against him, trying to push him off but the only thing he did was push harder against her lips. She felt her eyes nearly roll back into her head as her hand slid down his chest and rock hard abdomen. His hand climbed up her back, sliding against the sweaty skin._

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

"_I love you." He whispered as their lips met again. Nothing was said after that, except for the simple moans and heavy sighs of two lovers so deeply entwined with one another that nothing in the world mattered anymore. _

_Hours later the two remained entwined with one another, staring into each other's eyes, one of his arms cradling her head as their lips met again, her hand placed on the side of his face, their bodies so close that neither of them cared to wonder where one began and the other ended. His free hand graced her waist, ghosting across her hips and further, pushing the soft down blanket away from her naked skin. Her creamy skin shone in the blue moonlight, her hair, thrown across the pillow and his hand, glowed with shimmers of red and brown in the black. They kissed again, this time it was longer, but it was enough the two were perfectly content to stay where they were for the rest of their lives. _

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

"_Clothing is optional," Ichigo wrapped his arms around the petite dancer's waist as she sketched up their outfits._

"_Shush," she chuckled as he kissed her neck tenderly, "don't you know how to keep it in your pants Kurosaki?"_

"_Not when you're around…" his chin rested on her shoulder as he examined her drawing. "What is that?" He pointed to a rip in the paper._

"_That's from you sneaking up on me… I wouldn't have torn it if you weren't so horrible…" she laughed at him. _

"_I'm not horrible," he kissed her jaw and hear a sigh escape her lips. It was these times that he loved the most, when they could just relax and be with each other. She had been at his football game the night before, which they had won, so on Sunday they got to relax together._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Ichigo watched her as memories swirled through his mind. How could they have come so far yet now they were back where they had started, hating. He felt his head ache again as he thought about her never talking to him again… he wouldn't be able to begin to describe the pain… but as he looked over at Rukia… he doubted that she would listen anyways…

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_&&&_

Yeah… a little like a songfic but I was listening to this song while I was writing this chapter… so I thought it was appropriate… anyways… uhm… yeah… one chapter left… the final chapter… will they make up or will they never talk again? Or perhaps… will there be a sequel?

Shalan


	18. Big Yellow Taxi

**FINAL CHAPTER: **Big Yellow Taxi

**Shalan's Sniff: **OMG! I can't believe this is the last chapter of my story… _dies_… I have worked so hard on it… so I am hoping that you all will work hard on reviewing it! I love you all… and if I keep getting reviews on this one… maybe I'll post the next story… _hugs_… I love you all again! I still can't believe this is our last time together! …_sob_… I feel like Ichigo and Rukia! Or is it? Har har har! Maybe… maybe not! We must see!

&&&

The flight back was a silent one. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia spoke to each other. They simply stared off into the distance, ignoring each other's presence. Renji exchanged looks with Byakuya… they had no idea what else had transpired…

That morning when they were leaving the news report had come up… and that was the news report that neither Renji nor Byakuya was expecting. Faith had died in a car accident the night before… she had driven her car off a bridge.

Renji sighed, at least it wasn't him that had to do the dirty work. Byakuya had even been relieved, but the comment Rukia had made had them both suddenly understanding that there was no way to fix this relationship… _"What's wrong Kurosaki? Sad your fucking girlfriend died?"_

As the taxi dropped the silent couple off at their duplex neither spoke again, except asking each other if they had their key. After that their doors slammed and no sounds were heard from the house for several days.

&&&

Late in the night on the fifth day Ichigo heard them, feet, walking around in the duplex. He listened and found that it was a constant noise. He looked over at the clock next to his bed. 7:42 PM. He sighed and continued to lay there, thinking. By the time he heard the closing of doors and the starting of engines he realized what it was that he was hearing.

"RUKIA!" He bellowed as he tore out of the duplex. Her black head was stepping into a taxi. "RUKIA! Where are you going?" He whirled her around.

"I'm leaving Kurosaki…" She said, averting her eyes, she knew that if she looked at him she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. His lips met hers in a desperate kiss and suddenly she knew in her heart that he meant it… that he hadn't lied to her. But… "I loved you once Kurosaki... I even hated you once... but now I can't even think about the fact that you promised me that you would never break my heart... because that was back when I still loved you... and now... I hate you again."

Ichigo's grip loosened as she pulled away from him. He felt tears well up in his eyes as she slipped into the taxi and shut the door. That was the last thing she ever said to him. The last time, that he would ever see her again. The image of her crying as she stepped into the taxi cab…

And she was crying because of him…

That was the last thing he would ever remember… or so he thought…

**THE END**

**Note: There will be a sequel... maybe in the next week I'll get started on it... or maybe even tonight! And if you really want me to get to work tell my beta to keep at me... otherwise I might not update that story! XDDD **


End file.
